FGO x Kamen Rider Build New World: Cross Mordred
by FateReiwa
Summary: When Chaldea detects an anomaly in the timeline. It is up to humanity's last master, Ritsuka Fujimaru, and the Knight of rebellion, Mordred Pendragon to correct this. Unknown to them, they will face heroes from another world. This takes place roughly after Goetia's defeat and during Kamen Rider Build: Episode 49
1. Chapter 1

"Rayshift preparations complete! Destination set to Tokyo, Japan. 2014."

"Unsummon Program, start. Commence Spiritron conversion."

"Fujimaru Ritsuka , Mordred Pendragon. Cleared all stages for Rayshift. Ready to go!"

Da Vinci peered towards the screens, making sure that everything was indeed ready to go. She closed her eyes and took a deep sigh in preparation for this unusual event.

"Alright, commence operation and send them out!"

And with her exclamation, humanity's final master and the knight of rebellion were sent to their destination. Da Vinci sighed once more and took a seat.

"I surely hope they'll be fine..." Da Vinci shook her head and a young girl steps forward to her held her fists up to her chest level.

"Senpai's always made it through! I'm sure they can handle this one!" It was Mash Kyrielight. The servant Shielder and Kohai of Ritsuka Fujimaru.

With her gentle smile and faith on Ritsuka's part, Da Vinci couldn't help but smile. After all, her little Ritsuka already had her fair share of trials and tribulations. The seven singularities and Goetia, she should be fine.

"If you say so."

Meanwhile, the master and servant have finally arrived on their destination. The two opened their eyes and they were greeted with a rather peaceful-looking Tokyo. The streets were filled with people going about their day, kids playing, and the usual routine for everyday life. It was almost extraordinary for the two, considering the locations they were sent to.

"It's so peaceful... It's almost as if..." Ritsuka, adorning her regular Chaldea uniform, turned her head around to view her surroundings in awe. Mordred, who arrived in her casual attire, immediately wrapped her arm around Ritsuka's shoulder and pulled her close to her causing Ritsuka to let out a noise of shock.

"Let's go, master! We shouldn't waste time ogling the ordinary sights! We should find the source of the problem, take it out, and go home." Mordred exclaimed, showing obvious signs of impatience.

Ritsuka nodded and held a bracelet up. Da Vinci's voice was heard on the bracelet.

"Alright, Fujimaru-kun. We're here to find a man named Takumi Katsuragi. He should be the cause of the anomalies in this timeline." Ritsuka nodded in confirmation and turned towards her servant. "Let's go, Mordred! Although, where should we start?"

"Well, why don't you just ask around?" Mordred placed her hands towards her back.

"I'm sure with your looks master, we'll-

"Sento!"

The two's conversation with each other were interrupted by a shout nearby. They turned towards the sound and saw a young man with a brunette hair, a blue jersey tied around their waist, and hastily walking around the area, obviously looking for someone by the context of their exclamation.

"Sento...! Where'd you go?" The man stops and placed his hand around his waist in frustration.

"Maybe we should help him out? And maybe, he'll help us too?" Ritsuka turned to Mordred. The rebel knight sighed. "You're always like that, master. Do as you please-"

"Hold it right there!" Da Vinci chimed in from the communications device on her wrist. Ritsuka jumped a bit before holding her wrist up to shoulder level.

Ritsuka raised a brow. "Why not?"

"We're picking up massive energy signatures radiating inside him. He doesn't seem to be hostile but I'd highly suggest you be wary of his actions."

Ritsuka nodded but despite her warnings, signalled Mordred to come with her to approach the man.

"Sento! Sentoo! Sen-"

"Um, excuse me?"

The young man turned towards them. "What is it?" He asked politely but still showing a hint of frustration.

"Um, I see you are looking for someone. Maybe we can help each other out! We're looking for a guy named Takumi Katsuragi." Ritsuka placed her arms behind her and swayed her hips to the side.

"Katsuragi...? Y-you mean Sento?! Wait, how do you know him?" The young man's eyes widened hearing his comrade's name uttered by a young girl.

"Ah- well, that's because- I..."

"Ain't it obvious, master?" Mordred chimed. Ritsuka turned towards her servant who's clenching their fists. "What do you mean it's obvious?" Ritsuka immediately noticed the rebel knight's left hand crackling with red electricity. The young man noticed it to briefly before...

"Mo-san, what are you-"

"He's a lackey!"

Mordred's Clarent appeared from a flash of light in her hand and swung upward. Luckily, the young man managed to react in time and dodged the blow by dropping to the floor and crawling a few meters back. The people around them halted their routine, stopped and stared at the commotion before them. Some were in awe and took out their phones and took photos, thinking this was an act.

"Woah! What are you doing?!"

"Mo-san, stop this! He's not-"

"Of course he is!" Mordred exclaimed. "He's full of energy and he knows the one we're looking for! The one who's distorting this timeline! If we get him, we get Katsuragi." Mordred was engulfed in a red flash before reappearing in her standard knight armour. Helmet and all. The surrounding people continued to watch.

Ritsuka held her right hand up and clasped it with the other. A posture mostly known in Chaldea as someone who is about to use a command spell. "Mordred Pendragon, I order you to-!"

"Don't try to stop me! I'll end this quick!" Mordred crouched, preparing a stance.

"A smash...?! How?"

The young man stood up pulled out a strange device from behind him seemingly out of nowhere and slapped it on his waist. The device let out a belt strap from its sides and made a short ring in response. He then pulled out a smaller device that seemed to be in the shape of a dragon and a small cylindrical object. He inserted the cylinder onto the device and placed it on the belt.

**"WAKE UP! CROSS DRAGON!"**

Ritsuka's eyes widened when the device made a sound and a dragon symbol made of light appeared in front of the device. "Wait, is he a heroic spirit?"

The man reached for a crank on the 'belt' and turned it. The belt started to produce a short music in response.

"I won't let you!" Mordred proceeded to charge towards the young man in an attempt to halt the man's act. However, a platform and multiple tubes materialized from the belt which caused her to step back.

**"ARE YOU READY?!**"

_"Henshin!"_

The man slapped his fist with his other hand and assumed a boxer pose before straightening out his posture as two pieces of armour materialized from the tubes and slammed into him.

**"WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS DRAGON! YEAH!"**

A third smaller piece of armour that was also in the shape of an armour wrapped around his head, shoulders and chest before flames jetted out on where they slammed into. The armour's eyes flashed blue as to signal the completion of the transformation.

"What in the world?!" Ritsuka took a few steps back after witnessing the sudden transformation of the man. "Fujimaru-kun, be careful! He's temperature levels have risen which is heating him up!" Da vinci spoke through the bracelet.

"That won't matter to me!" Mordred continued her assault and swung her Clarent towards the transformed man. The man, however, caught the greatsword by the blade and retaliated with a punch. As the punch connected to Mordred, a flame burst from the impact and sent her back a few slight meters back.

"What the hell?! How did he-" Mordred was taken aback by his counterattack. She proceeded to grip her Clarent with both of her hands and charged once more.

"You like swords, huh?" The man claimed. "How about this?!" In response, a sword materialized from the belt and into his hand.

**"BEAT CROSSER!"**

He charged at Mordred as well and swung. The two swords connected and let out a few sparks as each blade grazed one another. Mordred growled.

"What are you?!"

"Kamen Rider! Kamen Rider Cross-Z! And you're in my way!" The armoured man, named Cross-Z, lowered one of his hands to the hilt of the sword and pulled on it.

**"HIPPARE! HIPPARE! MILLION HIT!"**

Suddenly, an energy blast materializing in the form of a musical beat appeared in front of Cross-Z's sword and grazed into Mordred's clarent as well. Cross-Z pulled the sword downward, letting go of the connection between the two swords allowing the energy beat to push Mordred back in another set of meters back.

The crowd realized this probably wasn't a stage show and an actual fight and started running and panicking.

"Damn you..!"

"I'm not done yet!" Cross-Z pulled on the crank on his belt once more and crouched. An ethereal dragon appeared beside him and his right leg started to engulf in flames.

"Heat readings are through the roof! It must be his noble phantasm!" Da vinci exclaimed. Ritsuka thought this was the case as well. "Mordred!"

Mordred jumped after hearing her master call out her name. She turned her head towards her. "What?!"

**"READY GO! DRAGONIC FINISH!"**

"Get out of there-"

Cross-Z jumped and was sent flying towards Mordred by the fire breath of the ethereal dragon and swung his leg sideways. The kick connected to Mordred and Cross-Z landed behind her. Mordred crackled in blue electricity before being engulfed in a green explosion!

"With one attack...? MORDRED!" Ritsuka's eyes widened. In shock at the thought of one of her strongest servant's defeat.

"No, look! Fujimaru-kun!" Da Vinci exclaimed.

Cross-Z turned to the area of the explosion. As the smoke cleared, Mordred was seen still standing. Her armour having clear signs of burn marks. The helmet cracked and broke, revealing her face.

"Thank god, she's fine." Ritsuka let out a sigh of relief.

Cross-Z was taken aback. "No way! This usually works!"

Mordred growled. "Fine! My turn."

The rebel knight raised her sword up in the sky. The sword shimmered a bright red energy.

"Behold! The wicked blade that killed my father, Arthur Pendragon!"

Ritsuka realized what she was about to do. Her noble phantasm. Both her and Da Vinci exclaimed. "Wait, you're using it here and now?!"

"I won't let you destroy the city!" Cross-Z took out a gold-colored bottle from a rack on his hip and inserted it onto a slot on the sword.

**"SPECIAL TUNE! HIPPARE! HIPPARE! MEGA SLASH!"**

"And..!" Cross-Z exclaimed. On his other hand, he cranked the belt once more. **"READY GO! DRAGONIC FINISH!"** The ethereal dragon materialized again, this time circling the sword. The sword also materialized an energy blade in the shape of a key.

"CLARENT BLOOD ARTHUR!"

"I get the feeling I can't lose!"

The two unleashed their attacks. A giant red blast was launched from Mordred's Clarent while Cross-Z unleashed a blue fire blast that was being circled by the ethereal dragon. The two blasts connected and both beams struggled for a bit before an explosion; Ritsuka attempted to cover herself with her arms but was blown several meters back by the explosion.

A large smoke covered the area for a while before spreading out and disappearing slowly. Ritsuka coughed a few times and waved off the smoke.

"Is it... over?"

The dust cleared and revealed Mordred with some of her armour broken and torn revealing some of her skin and inner outfit. She was huffing in exhaustion as the blast took a lot of her energy. Fortunately, she could still move. Ritsuka turned to Cross-Z's side and the smoke hadn't cleared much yet. However...

**"CRUSH! FLOW! OVERFLOW! DRAGON IN CROSS-Z CHARGE! BRAAAH!'**

A blue light emerged from the smoke and cleared it away. Cross-Z was now adorning another suit. This time it was primarily silver as opposed to the dark blue previously. His belt had changed too. A black belt was replaced with a really bright blue belt that stick out like a sore thumb.

"Tch! You've got guts to survive my noble phantasm! How insulting! Now, I'm definitely gonna finish this!" Mordred crouched and pointed her sword toward her back and started channelling energy into it once again. "Clarent...!"

"You're using it again?! Mordred, stop!" Ritsuka proceeded to run towards in between Cross-Z and Mordred in response.

"Don't mess with me! I'm ending this right now!" Cross-Z crouched and pushed a crank on his belt.

**"SCRAP FINISH!"**

"BLOOD ARTHU-"

Mordred's attack was interrupted as a large sword had been sent flying towards the direction of her sword. The sword connected with hers and her lost composure got her to let go of the sword. Sending it a few meters back.

"Who dares?!"

Mordred turned to the attention of the second attacker. Cross-Z turned too which cancelled his finisher. Ritsuka stopped and turned to the direction they were looking as well.

From a distance, a man wearing loose clothes walks towards their direction. Once he came to view, Cross-Z recognized the man.

"Sento!?"

"T-That's him! That's Katsuragi!" Da Vinci exclaimed from the bracelet. Ritsuka turned to it for a bit before returning her eyes back to the man who was called Sento and Katsuragi at the same time.

"Always such a muscle brain you are, Banjou." Sento pulled out the same belt that Cross-Z, or Banjou, had pulled out in the beginning of the fight.

"I'll take care of this."

Sento pulled out a long cylindrical object and folded it into two. In response, Mordred took a stance once more.

**"RABBIT AND RABBIT! BUILD UP! ARE YOU READY?! OVERFLOW! KURENAI NO SPEEDY JUMPER! RABBIT RABBIT! OH NO! SO FAST!"**

Author's note: Ignore the dates in the start of the story. Also, if there's a discrepancy between the personalities of the characters in this story vs. the actual material, please note I'm not as well-versed in FGO than I am more so in Fate/Stay Night so there may be difference. But I did watch Fate/Apocrypha and am watching FGO Babylonia.

One more thing, please don't get pissed over the power differences between the characters here. Mordred is nerfed and Cross-Z was slightly buffed just to get some fun in the story. This is all just for fun and to see if my writing skills are any good. It wouldn't be fun if, say, Mordred was fast af and beat Banjou within seconds. Then there wouldn't be any story. Keyword is: _**JUST FOR FUN. **_Also, don't expect me to continue this. I just wrote this for boredom.


	2. Chapter 2

"**RABBIT AND RABBIT! BUILD UP! ARE YOU READY? OVERFLOW! KURENAI NO SPEEDY JUMPER! RABBITRABITT! YABEI! HAEI!"**

An mechanical structure forms around Sento and slams into him. It opens and disappear revealing Sento in a jet-black armor before a mechanical red rabbit jumps separates into pieces of armour and clasps into him.

Mordred gritted her teeth. Clearly showing her frustration and stress over the situation.

"Another one..! Fine, bring it on!"

Sento walks towards the rebel knight, his aura of confidence and egotistical posture clearly showing as he nears towards her.

"Shall we begin the experiment?"

"Damn you!"

In response, Mordred dashed towards the armoured scientist and launches a powerful swing downward, aiming to cleave the man in side stepped to the right, dodging the blow all the way. He took this opportunity to make his attack. His left foot shimmered a bright red light before he kicked Mordred on the stomach and his leg extended several meters long up high; sending Mordred in the sky and coughing up blood.

"Nice, Sento! Finish her!" Banjou exclaimed.

Sento crouched, preparing to jump and follower her but at the far edge of his eye, he noticed the worrisome and scared look on the young brunette's face as she stared at her comrade thrown to the sky.

**CRASH!**

Mordred was sent plummeting to the ground. Ritsuka turned to Sento with a look of confusion. Why didn't he finish her? He had her where she wanted. It took a while but Mordred managed to get back to her feet, although clutching her Clarent and using it as as a cane of some sorts to help her balance.

Sento let out a sigh and took off his belt. His transformation was cancelled. Mordred saw this and her anger only peaked.

"You...You're looking down on me...!"

Mordred immediately dashed towards Sento without thought, aiming to finish him there and then. Sento's eyes widened, completely defenceless from her sudden rage attack.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"SENTO...!" Banjou runs towards Sento's direction.

"Mordred! By my command seal, **STOP!**"

Mordred flashed an aura of red before being abruptly stopped in her tracks. The command seal paralyzed her movement and confused her even more.

"Master, why?! I had him-!"

"Stop. Mordred, please...!"

Mordred attempts to wiggle herself out of the command seal but when she turned her head towards Ritsuka, she saw it. Tears were falling down her cheeks. Her eyes widened in response.

"Stop..!"

Mordred sighed and lowered her Clarent. The command seal aura disappeared and Mordred straightened herself. She flashed in a red light and she was back in her casual outfit. Sento let out a sigh of relief and Banjou cancelled his transformation.

Ritsuka ran towards her servant and immediately hugged her. Mordred jumped a bit in response.

"Mordred, you idiot! Don't do that again. Had you continued, I would've lost you...! Like I lost-"

"Stop, Master. It's fine, I know, I know..."

Banjou scratched the back of his head and looked away from the duo.

"This is kinda awkward..."

Sento slapped the back of his head in response.

"Quiet, you muscle brain!"

_**ONE HOUR LATER**_

The four placed themselves at a park. Particularly, at its center with the fountain. The park was conveniently empty. Possibly because of the commotion that occurred earlier.

"I'm Sento. Kiryu Sento. I'm a Kamen Rider named Build who fights for love and peace. I was previously known as Takumi Katsuragi but I don't go by that name anymore for reasons. That muscle head over there is Banjou Ryuga. Kamen Rider Protein."

"Hey! You can't just introduce me like that!"

Ritsuka giggled at the two's interaction with each other.

"Well, I'm Ritsuka Fujimaru. Humanity's last master. This is Mordred Pendragon, Saber." Ritsuka briefly pointing to Mordred who is lying on the rock hard floor of the park. Sento noticed the name and jumped a bit.

"Mordred.. Pendragon?! As in from the Arthurian legend?! Wow!"

"Well, yeah. I guess." Ritsuka scratching the back of her head.

"I don't recall Mordred being a wo-"

Sento was interrupted by Ritsuka by signalling him by hand. Sento quickly realized what's going on and stopped himself.

"Anyway, so you're telling me you came to this time to fix this world's anomaly."

Ritsuka nodded in response.

"Yes, Da Vinci briefed us that the anomaly waere two Earths clashing together. A feat that is thought to be impossible beyond laws of physics."

Sento blinked twice when the young girl mentioned Da Vinci. The Italian mathematician. He sighed.

"You're gonna have to explain me these later. Anyway, you don't have to worry about that. I already mixed the two earths."

Ritsuka's eyes widened and Mordred stood up in response. Both of their eyes showing obvious signs of shock.

"You... did..! Do you know how many have died when you did that?!"

Sento looks away from her a few seconds before looking back to her.

"I didn't kill anyone. I merely merged both my earth and another's people to destroy a giant unbreakable wall in Japan and kill a certain alien. No one died but no one remembers what happened either."

His last sentence made Sento lower his head. He was right. No one remembers what happened in the old earth. Everything. All the friends he made, all their adventures together, gone.

"What do you mean?! You mean Kazumin, Misora, Beardo, and Sawa are...!?"

Sento nodded reluctantly in response. Banjou fell down and took a seat.

"So, that means... We're alone."

"Yeah."

The two fell silent for a while beforeRitsuka placed her hand on Sento's shoulder. Sento reacted a bit before raising his head and looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. You went through with such a hard decision. I understand."

Sento simply smiled.

"It's fine. Anyway, now if you say that this earth is basically the same as yours and you only travelled a year before your present time then that means whatever organization you are part of still exists here, right? Why don't we go to them for help?"

"You're right! Although... it's located in Antarctica."

"**EH?!" **The two Kamen Riders exclaimed.

Mordred laughed in response.

"C'mon! You guys are gonna love it there! Especially you, dragon boy!"

Banjou crossed his arms in response and pouted.

"No way! it's' damn cold in there!" Mordred smirked in response to Banjou's exclaims.

"Whatever the case is, we have to get ready and go there..." Sento stood from the edge of the fountain and paced around a bit with a hand on his chin.

"By plane. any of you know any winter clothing outlets?"

The three raised their brows simultaneously.

"Why are you asking for clothing stores of all sudden?" Banjou crossed his arms. It was strange to see Sento ask for clothing stores all of a sudden. Especially when he doesn't really know what's his preferences in fashion aside from his mismatched red and blue shoes he wears everyday and thinks they're cool.

"Because we're buying winter outfits. Why didn't you realize that, idiot?"

"Don't call me an idiot! I pretty much prefer when you call me a muscle head than idiot, okay?! Besides, from whose wallet?!"

Sento scratched the back of his head and looked away from Banjou for a bit.

"We used to work for the Touto Government, remember? We got paid pretty well for it because we were in a war that time so we technically counted as soldiers."

"Oh, right. I think I still have my wallet."

"Then let's go!"

So, the two Kamen Riders, Master, and Servant, went to the nearest clothing store they could find and picked around a bunch of outfits. It took a while with Mordred being picky for the outfit she chose but eventually caved. Both Sento and Banjou were the ones to pay for everything as Ritsuka forgot her wallet.

The team ordered tickets using Sento's weird bike phone and went to various inns for places to stay and later headed off to the airport with some minor problems. Particularly, the belts and bottles that Sento and Banjou were carrying. However, they were quickly let through as both Riders described them as really expensive toys.

They eventually landed to Antarctica. Ritsuka led them to the directions that should lead them to the facility of Chaldea. However...

"What the...?!"

They were met with ruins. Familiar facilities and areas that Ritsuka used to walk to and yet they were nothing but destroyed and covered in snow.

"No..! No way!"

"Wait, this can't be right. We're right here!"

The communications bracelet on Ritsuka's arm activated. It was Da Vinci.

Ritsuka ran to what was once Chaldea and started scanning the area. The CHALDEA magnetic field was gone and nothing seemed to salvageable. The three followed although slowly. Ritsuka stopped and paused. She paused for quite some time to the point the three managed to catch up to her. Banjou chimes in.

"Why'd you stop?"

Sento looked to what was in front of Ritsuka and saw it. He wasn't sure what it exactly was, it was big, and definitely made out of metal. The only thing he could describe it was that it was...

A shield.

"Mashu...!"

Ritsuka fell down to her knees and started crying. She covered her face in shame. She was so confused and yet felt an enormous amount of shame and guilt. The bracelet activated again.

"S-Senpai, it's alright! I'm still here!"

Light began to shine on Ritsuka's eyes once again and let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just..."

"It's fine, Senpai. You were just worried, it's okay!"

Sento approached the shield examined. It wasn't a regular shield of sorts. It was very large and if its user was the girl who spoke on the bracelet, then it was hard to believe she could carry it. Then again, a lot of weird things had already happened.

"I'm guessing this shield belonged to her, huh?"

"Yeah. It's her Noble- uh, personal weapon."

Sento held a thought on why her weapon was a shield but quickly brushed it off as he had no right in questioning it. After all, he's a hero who uses a drill, a smartphone shield, and a watch for weapons. He had far more stranger weapon choices.

"Well, if this place is destroyed here and it isn't in another, then what is real?" Banjou exclaimed.

Sento turned towards Banjou.

"It means Ritsuka and Mordred here are sent not through time but through a parallel dimension.

"Huh?" Ritsuka raised a brow.

"What?!" Da Vinci exclaimed on the bracelet. "No way is that possible! The rayshift system is designed to send people through time not to any parallel dimension!"

Sento knelt down and faced the bracelet. "That means someone tampered with your system while Ritsuka was being transported here."

"I guess I could take your word for it since you did achieve feats that are beyond the laws of physics. But who would want to tamper with-"

"WATCH OUT!"

Mordred quickly summoned his Clarent and threw towards Sento and Ritsuka's direction but only hit them by a hair. The sword was hit by energy blasts before it was sent crashing into the ground and disappearing.

The four turned towards above them to find the attacker. They saw two figures that dropped down from above to theirs. A man and a woman stood before them.

"Is that...? No..!" Ritsuka's eyes widened as he gazed upon the woman beside the man.

The two attackers approached them which made Banjou and Mordred stand in front of them, defending Sento and Ritsuka.

"Sorry, I can't let that girl over there live. Let's go, Avenger."

"Yes, Master."

Ritsuka stood up and got a better view of the woman beside the man. "Jeanne..! Why?!"

"_**KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!'**_

**Author's note: Well, I didn't expect this to get any semblance of demand for a second chapter. Both here and Reddit. Anyway, here's the second part. Let me know if there are any mistakes I made, aight?**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Henshin."**

"**KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!"**

Multiple symbols of various Kamen Riders materialize from the belt before forming into twenty armoured human-like illusions that circle around the man before slamming into him. Seven card-shaped energy entities materialize after it and line up on his face. The armour turns into magenta and the eyes flashed a green light and yellow light on the forehead to signal the completion of the transformation.

Banjou brought out his Build Driver and placed it on his waist. The Clarent disappears from the ground and reappears into her hand. Banjou took his Cross-Z Dragon. Mordred was engulfed in a red light before reappearing in her armour. The man tilted his head in response.

"**Henshin!"**

"**WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON! ARE YOU READY? WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH**!"

"Who are you?!" Banjou exclaimed and entered into his usual boxer-like stance. Mordred held the Clarent in both of her hands and entered a stance as well.

"Just a passing through Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Decade. Remember that."

"**ATTACK RIDE! SLASH!"**

"**BEAT CROSSER!"**

The four combatants engaged one another. Decade targeted Banjou while Mordred went after Jeanne Alter. Banjou swung his sword towards the magenta-colored Kamen Rider and landed a successful blow. However, Decade was unmoved from the attack.

"What?!"

Decade backhanded the Beat Crosser causing Banjou to drop it and swung his sword in an arc against Banjou. Several ethereal versions of the sword's blade materialized which increased his attack. Banjou staggered in response and Decade kicked him away.

Mordred swung her towards Jeanne Alter in a downward arc, slamming her sword into the ground causing a short vibration. Jeanne stepped to the right and dodged it completely. Her flag spear materialized from her left hand and struck Mordred right in the chest. Mordred had little time to dodge and only managed to get her shoulder pierced and broken off.

"Damn!"

"Tch!"

Jeanne displayed a show of annoyance before withdrawing her flag spear and hitting Mordred more hits. This time she had no time to dodge and was swiftly hit by all of them. This sent her flying towards the same area as Banjou's.

""My attacks didn't do anything!" Banjou exclaimed.

"Let's switch!"

The two stood up and switched positions. Decade let out a small laugh of amusement.

"No, I think I'll be fair this time." Decade raised his hand signalling Jeanne. Jeanne nodded and took a few steps back. Banjou and Mordred looked at each other.

"You have got to be kidding me, right?" Banjou exclaims.

Decade let out another small laugh from his response. His sword unfolded into a book and he placed it on his hip and took out a card.

"I think this will be a good match up for both of you."

"**KAMEN RIDE! KUUGA!"**

Red armour plates formed around Decade's body before morphing into Kamen Rider Kuuga. Banjou and Mordred jumped in response.

"He changed!"

Sento stands up and went towards in between Banjou and Mordred. He pulled out his Build Driver, placed it on his waist and pulled out a can-shaped device. Decade tilts his head. Sento opened the can and placed it on his belt.

"**RABBIT TANK SPARKLING! ARE YOU READY?"**

"**Henshin!"**

"**SHUWATTO HAJIKERU! RABBIT TANK SPARKLING! YEAH!"**

"Three-on-one, huh? Fine by me." He pulled out another card.

"**FORM RIDE! KUUGA, TITAN!" **

The Kuuga armor turns purple and silver and the shoulders grew wider. A long sword materializes before Decade's right hand.

"Come at me." Decade signals them.

The three charges towards Decade and simultaneously initiated their attacks. Decade raised his forearm to block Mordred's Clarent. The sword halted in its tracks once it landed on Decade's forearm. Banjou and Sento sent their punches towards Decade's chest and landed. He didn't budge either. Decade kicked Banjou away once more slashed his Titan sword at Mordred. Breaking more armor pieces off her. He kicked her away as well. Decade quickly pulled out more cards from his Ridebooker. This time, they were empty.

Sento backed away in response but Decade grabbed him by the collar of his armour and held him close.

"I'm gonna need your power."

Decade stabbed the cards onto Sento's stomach. Sento shouted in pain in response and was engulfed in card-shaped energy entities before disappearing into nothing. Mordred and Banjou were taken aback at what had unfold.

"Sento! Kuh, damn you!"

Sento took out a knuckle-shaped item and placed a dark bottle inside. He placed it on his driver.

"**BOTTLE BURN! CROSS-Z MAGMA!"**

Banjou cranked the Build Driver again and it played the usual standby music but this time it was coupled with a metal rock music.

"**ARE YOU READY?"**

"Henshin!"

A large construct of the knuckle weapon he placed on the driver appeared behind him and dumped a deposit of magma on Banjou. Lava spewed from the ground causing everyone to back away a few meters. Magma dragons materialize from the magma before the giant knuckle construct pushed all away and broke them all. Revealing Banjou's final form.

"**GOKUNETSU KINNIKU! CROSS-Z MAGMA! ACHACHACHACHACHACHACHA ACHA!"**

Banjou rushes towards Decade in a fit of rage and throws a punch. Decade held his forearm up to block it but was sent staggering as the Banjou's punch connected with his chest and a magma energy materialized from the impact.

"What?"

"My power is overflowing...!"

Banjou rushes once more towards Decade. Decade attempts to swing his Titan sword towards him but Banjou blocks it and backhands it away. He punched Decade once more.

"My soul is burning...!"

Another punch connected to Decade.

"And my magma is surging!"

And another punch. This time with far more force than the last time. Decade was sent rolling towards Jeanne's direction. Mordred walked towards Banjou, Ritsuka trailing behind her.

"You idiot. Don't hog all the fun for yourself! Also, that was cool."

"Sorry, and uh... Thanks."

Banjou cranked his Build driver once more.

"**READY GO! VOLCANIC ATTACK!"**

Banjou jumps in the air prepares a kick. Decade backed away in response.

"I won't let you!"

Decade raised his arm and a large portal appeared and slammed towards Banjou, Mordred and Ritsuka and were taken somewhere else. Decade relaxed and cancelled his transformation. Jeanne walked towards his side.

"You didn't get her."

"I know."

The two stood in the cold tundra in complete silence towards each other. An awkward air surrounds the Avenger and the magenta Kamen Rider. Jeanne raised a brow.

"You're not actually going to kill her, are you?"

"No."

"Why?"

Decade didn't answer. He simply walked past her and summoned another portal. He didn't look at her to tell her to come with him. He simply signalled her to do so. Jeanne sighed and followed him.

_Meanwhile..._

A portal opened within an alley way of Akihabara and out came Ritsuka, Mordred, and Banjou who managed to cancel his finisher within the last minute and landed on the ground without damage to the floor. He cancelled his transformation. He growled and punched a nearby wall.

"He got Sento! Damn him..!"

Ritsuka placed her hand on Banjou's shoulder but before she could speak up her communications bracelet lit up again.

"S-Senpai, it seems Jeanne Alter is missing from Chaldea!"

Ritsuka's eye widened in surprise. Mordred and Banjou overheard and turned towards Ritsuka.

"Wait, that means.. That Jeanne just now was..."

"I believe so, Senpai."

"HEY!"

Mordred took both Banjou and Ritsuka by the shoulder with each hand and pulled them towards her front. Mordred sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"So what if it's our Jeanne? All we have to do is fight her out and convince her back to join us! I bet the pink guy isn't even as strong as he is! Banjou already managed to beat him to a pulp – and let us go!"

Mordred let out a big smile which got both the master and the Kamen Rider to lighten up their spirits. Ritsuka held her fists up to her chest level and leaned forward.

"Y-Yeah, you're right, Mo-san! We'll win next time, for sure!"

Banjou smirked in response to Ritsuka' witty remark. Ritsuka then realized something. It was getting dark and they're in an alley way. They look too weird.

"We... need a place to stay."

Banjou rubbed his chin for a bit. It was unusual that he's thinking right now. Sento mostly makes the decisions. But Sento isn't here.

"I have an idea. Follow me."

The trio made their way around the train station and went to back to Tokyo. Banjou led them to Suidobashi and arrived at another alley and in that alley way was a cafe. Cafe Nascita. A weird place to set up a cafe but this wasn't important. Mordred raised a brow.

"A cafe? Are you sure they're gonna let us stay for at least a day?"

"Don't worry. I got this."

Banjou opened the door and was met with a familiar setting. Banjou stepped in rather slowly, taking in the small bit of nostalgia he got from the cafe. It was the same cafe but it had some slight additions. Maybe it was because this a new world.

"Welcome! We might be closing in about an hour or two but feel free to-"

Banjou halted in his tracks as he stared at a familiar man in front of him. The man was also frozen, looking at him. Both of them staring at each other for an awkward amount of time. Ritsuka and Mordred stepped in to see the awkward commotion too. Banjou quietly spoke first.

"You're..."

"YOU'RE THAT PROFESSIONAL BOXER! BANJOU RYUGA!"

A sense of clarity reaches Banjou and he only nodded in response.

"Y-Yeah, that's me..."

"Oh man! I'm such a huge fan of you! Here, I'll go make some coffee for you."

Banjou heard the word 'coffee' and remembered how much the coffee tasted in this cafe.

"Ah, no. That'll be fine."

"No, no. You have to try it!"

Banjou scratched his head as he took a seat. Mordred and Ritsuka sat beside him and Mordred giggled a bit.

"I didn't know you were famous?" Mordred remarked.

"I am, kinda. Or was?" Banjou, still confused on his position on this new world.

The man came back with three cups of coffee and placed it gently on the table. Banjou hesitantly picked up the cup of coffee but Ritsuka and Mordred immediately took it and started sipping.

"It's good!"

"I know, right?"

Banjou raised a brow when the two remarked the quality of the coffee. Banjou stared at his cup before taking a small sip.

"It is good!"

"See? Told you so!"

Banjou finished the rest of his caffeine drink as with the two and made their thanks. Banjou looked around the place before looking back at the man who, to him, should be the owner.

"Uhh, Owner-san-"

"You can call me Isurugi-san."

"Ah, Isurugi-san. Don't you have someone else in here? Like Miso- I mean, Miitan?"

Isurugi raised a brow before fully realizing what he meant by that.

"Miitan? Oh, you mean my daughter! Misora! Oh, she doesn't go by Miitan anymore."

Banjou raised a brow. Another difference in the new world, perhaps?

"Why?"

"Oh, she stopped being an idol a year ago. She works in my van full-time now. She should be home by now, though." Isurugi stares at his watch.

Speaking of the devil, they hear the sounds of a van before it turns off and Misora comes walking by from the door. The three turned their heads toward the door.

"I'm home-"

Misora was met by a strange set of guests. An orange-haired girl with a weird set of clothes that looked like they were for a cosplay at a con, a blonde tomboy wearing a 'shirt' that reveals her entire navel area. Red jacket, and the most shortest short ever, and Banjou Ryuga the professional boxer.

"Welcome home!"

"Dad, why is a professional boxer in our cafe?"

"Don't worry about that! In fact, I should be getting my autograph!"

Banjou caught himself in the homey nostalgia feeling of the cafe again and looked towards Isurugi again.

"Um, actually, we need a place to stay for the night. At least."

"Why? Something happen?" Isurugi raised a brow.

Banjou looked at Ritsuka who only raised their shoulders signalling an "I don't know" as he tries to search for a reason. Mordred chimed in.

"Uh, you know Banjou and his fans! Always chasing him!"

Banjou's eyes widened and responded. "Th-That's right! We just wanna stay here for the night to hide! The apartment's a no go for now ever since they found out about my address!"

Isurugi nodded in agreement. "Hmm, that's right. Man, being famous is so hard, isn't it? It's fine! Although, you probably have to sleep here in the seats because we-"

"That's fine! I'm kinda used to it by now." Banjou was indeed used to it. He used to sleep in the very chairs of this cafe back then. Another rush of nostalgia gushes over him.

"Misora!" Isurugi raised his voice, getting Misora's attention.

"I'm right here!" Misora appears right next to him. Isurugi jumped for a bit.

"Geez, you scared me there! Can you get them some extra blankets? I think I bought some after a part-time job I did a week ago."

Misora nodded and went to the back of the cafe.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

Everyone was asleep. It was 11:46PM and everyone in the cafe should be asleep by now. Except Banjou. He switched the positions his head was resting on the cafe table trying to get comfortable. He was also hearing noises too. Some very weird breathing and girly noises. He opened his eyes and turned to his right. What he saw was something he didn't expect.

It was Mordred and Ritsuka, wearing nothing but clothes that barely hid their skin. Pressing their bodies against each other and kissing like hell. Banjou raised a brow and slowly backed away from confusion.

"What... are you doing?"

Mordred and Ritsuka realized that Banjou was awake and stared at him. The trio paused for a bit before Ritsuka answered.

"...Mana Transfer?"

Banjou blinked twice before standing up from his seat and going to door.

"W-Wait! It's not what you think!" Ritsuka attempted to cover herself with a blanket but it was too late. Banjou already saw what he needed to see. Banjou left from the door and closed it quietly. Mordred stood up placed her hand on Ritsuka's shoulder.

"Let's continue. I need that mana in case we see them again."

"Right."

Banjou layed his back on the walls of the cafe and let out a huge sigh. He couldn't sleep. He stared at the night sky.

"Yo."

Yo? He hasn't heard that greeting ever since the old world. He composed himself and turned to the direction of the voice. He saw Isurugi.

"Oh, Isurugi-san! You kinda scared me there."

"Oh? You don't recognize me, Banjou?"

Isurugi's voice changed. It was deeper and more alien-like. He has heard that voice before. It was the voice of an old adversary that he never wanted to hear again.

Banjou backed away and started reaching for his belt. Isurugi raised both his harms in the air, signalling a surrender.

"Evolt...! How? What do you want?!"

Evolt laughed in Isurugi's voice. The smug overconfident nature of Evolt's Isurugi voice sprung back. Giving Banjou terrible, terrible memories.

"I told you I could freely control my genes, right? I slipped a bit of me into you when I 'died'. Man, Sento can kick. Anyway, that display of rage when you beat that pink Kamen Rider raised your hazard level a bit and I was able to awaken because of it. Although, that kinda means I kinda took a part of your hazard level."

Evolt laughed from his comment which got Banjou to clench his fist and attempt to throw a punch at him. Evolt simply side stepped and punched him in the gut. Causing Banjou to fall.

"Woah, now. You see a familiar face and you try to punch them. That's no way to treat people."

"It is when it's you!"

Evolt laughed once more and rose Banjou up to his feet. And dusted some dirt off him.

"Why are you here then? To conquer it again?"

"No. I am on your side, though. Just not gonna tell you what it is yet." Evolt placed a finger on his mouth. Signalling a hush-hush.

"You can count me on your big fight when it happens, though. Just don't expect me to contribute much in this look."

"You better not try anything funny."

"I won't! I won't. At least not on you, though." Evolt laughed again. The last one for the night.

Later. The morning sun rose and Banjou woke up in the coffee table with a cup of coffee, ready and hot just for him and his two friends who are already awake and dressed up already. Unlike last time. Banjou looked up and saw Isurugi. Could it be Evolt? Or no? All he knows is that he's giving him a weirdly reassuring smile.

"Drink up."

Banjou relaxed himself. It could've been just a dream. Banjou took a sip of the coffee but was immediately staggered in response to the taste of the coffee. Misora and Isurugi jumped in response.

"Guh! It's bitter and terrible!" The coffee was terrible. Last night wasn't a dream.

Isurugi shrugged.

"You just don't appreciate the mature taste! Look, the two missies over there are doing just fine."

Banjou quickly turned towards Ritsuka and Mordred and they were definitely sipping the coffee just fine. It was perplexing for him.

Suddenly, the cafe door opened.

"Guests already? It's so early. W-Welcome!"

The door opened fully revealing a man wearing a suit with a magenta shirt underneath and an old magenta-colored camera and a snow-colored hair, well-endowed woman wearing a fur jacket and a black dress. Ritsuka, Mordred, and Banjou turned towards the two guests and Ritsuka choked on her drink a bit, while Banjou spat on his drink on the floor.

"H-hey! I just cleaned that floor!" Isurugi exclaimed.

Banjou stood up from his seat. Mordred stood up and and put Ritsuka behind her.

"It's you! Both of you!"

"Jeanne!"

Jeanne lightly blushed and looked away while the man proceeded to calmly take a seat in one of the tables in the cafe. The man looked at Jeanne, and she already knew what it meant. Jeanne followed him and took a seat beside him.

"What are you doing here?!" Banjou exclaims. The man looked at him in response.

"First of, this is purely coincidental. Second, I'm Kadoya Tsukasa. Third, Owner-san! I'm going to need some Caramel macchiato for both of us-"

"Black will be fine, thank you." Jeanne quietly responded. Tsukasa nods lightly.

"Okay, Caramel macchiato for me and a black one for edge queen here." Jeanne clicked her tongue in response to her nick name.

"Right away, sir! Misora, come help me out here." Isurugi lit up and went to the back room of the cafe and Misora followed.

With that, the room fell silent for a bit. Banjou and Mordred staring intently at Tsukasa and Ritsuka with a worrisome face looking at Jeanne who can't seem to look on anyone's face and chose to look away.

"You better give me a good reason not to punch you right now." Banjou remarks. Tsukasa looked at him, raised a brow and smiled. He placed his ride booker on the table and pulled out a card. It was a pink card with a Kamen Rider Build's face in the center.

"_**You looking for this?"**_

Author's note: Part three is here! And also, as a side note, don't expect this pace of uploading after this week. I still draw once in a while and I've only have a lot of free time today because school is suspended. With that said, if you haven't detected already, I am planning to integrate a part of Build New world: Cross-Z's plot into this what with Evolt being revived and all. However, I won't be integrating the girl that appeared in that V-cinema but and I am also gonna flesh out Evolt's character as he was sorta confusing the V-cinema. I will add that plotline, I just don't know how am I gonna do it. I won't be integrating Grease's V-cinema though if anyone was wondering.

Anyway, lemme know your thoughts and if anyone can give me a brief detail on Jeanne Alter's ending on Shinjuku and New Orleans, that would be great as I only have little info about her as I am only basing her personality based on her dialogues in-game in her Avenger and Berserker classes. Please, let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

"_**You looking for this?"**_

Tsukasa holds the card up in his hand in front for everyone to see. Banjou's eyes widened upon witnessing the card that held the face of his comrade.

"That's...! Build! Give it back!"

Banjou moves towards Tsukasa and attempts to grab the card from him. Before Banjou's hand could even reach an inch from the card, Tsukasa quickly lowered his hand and raised another one with one hand point up and swaying it from side-to-side.

"Not yet. If you want it, you'll have to fight me for it."

"No problem for me! I'll beat you to a pulp-"

"Wait!"

Banjou and Tsukasa's banter was interrupted when Ritsuka raised her voice a bit. Ritsuka stood from her seat and reluctantly approached Tsukasa.

"Jeanne! Why are you with him and how?"

Jeanne didn't answer. She simply hid her head within her jacket. Tsukasa turned his eyes towards her for a bit before turning away.

"Jeanne, please-"

"Alright! Coffee's here!"

Isurugi comes walking in on them with a tray with two cups of coffee, spoons, extra sugar and cream, and some tissue. He gently placed the the tray onto the table and set the orders on their respective consumers. He bowed afterwards. Tsukasa grabbed his cup and took a sip.

"How is it?"

"Exactly how I want it."

"Oh, thank you!"

Banjou placed his hands on the back of his head and turned around in frustration. It would seem he was the only one who received a bad batch of coffee. Isurugi definitely is Evolt in there. Isurugi bows again and heads back to the back of the cafe. Jeanne took her cup and stared at it for a while, biting her lips before taking a sip.

"Anyway, let's make a deal." Tsukasa turns his eyes to Ritsuka.

"What is it?"

"Me and Avenger here will fight whatever you got. If you win, I'll tell you everything about her, why I'm here and you'll get your friend back. If I win, I'm keeping the card and I'll destroy this world."

"What?!"

Mordred stood from her seat in complete shock. Ritsuka and Banjou also gave off the same expression and Tsukasa looked at them with the same aloof eyes as ever as if destroying worlds were so common to him. Suddenly, Ritsuka's bracelet lit up again.

"Destroy the world! I just woke up and this is the first thing I hear?! I've seen crazies before but how can a mere human like you could."

Tsukasa grinned. "That's obvious. I am the destroyer of riders and worlds, after all."

Ritsuka and Banjou took a few steps back. Horrified at the man before them. 

"Destroyer... of worlds..." Both said in unison.

Tsukasa finished his drink, turned towards Jeanne and saw that she had finished her drink too.

"Now, if we're all finished, come with me."

Tsukasa stands up from his seat and walks towards the door. He signals Jeanne to follow him and she complies with no questions. Ritsuka seeing Jeanne being treated like an actual servant lowered her head and clenched her fists in response. She trailed before Tsukasa and Banjou and Mordred soon followed.

"Uh sir, you forgot-"

Isurugi came out of the back of the cafe and saw no one was around. He did notice six of one thousand yen bills placed on the table where Tsukasa sat. This was way higher than what he charges for the coffee but he guessed that it was some sort of weird tip. He let out a small laugh.

"Misora! I'm heading out!"

"Eh? I thought you didn't have part-time jobs today?"

"The last customer tipped us real good today! I'm going to go out and buy you that ramen you always wanted!"

"Oh, really! Then I'll take care of the cafe while you're out!"

Meanwhile, Tsukasa lead them to the streets and stopped.

"We have arrived."

"What? You want us to fight here?!"

Tsukasa snickered.

"Nah, watch."

Tsukasa waved his hand and a large portal appeared above them. Banjou flinched a bit but they were engulfed in the portal and they were taken somewhere else. Isurugi saw it from far away. He radiated a red light before disappearing.

The portal opens again and they found themselves in a forest. It wasn't dense enough where fighting is hard but enough to keep anyone from seeing them fight. Tsukasa steps away from them from a few meters, Jeanne trailing behind.

"So, two-on-two. A pretty bad match up." Tsukasa remarked.

"How so? We're even!" Mordred exclaimed.

"Not so!"

Isurugi comes stepping in with his hands in his pockets. Displaying his smug demeanor that only Banjou seemed to recognize in spite. Ritsuka raised a brow.

"Owner-san, I don't think this is a safe place-"

"Don't worry, I can defend myself." Isurugi brought out a small, weirdly decorated handgun. Spinning it with one finger on the trigger ring before holding it properly. Isurugi went to the trio's side and him, Banjou, and Mordred came forward.

"Two-on-three? That's better." Tsukasa took out his Decadriver from his pocket and slapped it on his belt, summoning the belt strap."

Isurugi tapped Banjou on the shoulder with his elbow.

"I have half your Hazard level. So, use the Sclash Driver."

"I know that." Banjou took out his Sclash Driver and place it on his waist. He brought out the Dragon Jelly. Isurugi took out a bottle and started shaking it and Mordred summoned his Clarent.

Tsukasa took out a card from his Ridebooker which made a sound akin to a revving car and held it up. Showing it in full. Jeanne took off her jacket and threw it to the side.

"**KAMEN RIDE!"**

"**DRAGON JELLY!"**

"**COBRA!"**

Tsukasa let out a small smile. This only raised the rage inside Mordred and Banjou.

"_**Henshin!"**_

"_**Jouketsu!"**_

"**DECADE!"**

"**MISMATCH! CO-COBRA! COBRA! FIRE!"**

"**CRUSH! FLOW! OVERFLOW! DRAGON IN CROSS-Z CHARGE! BRAAH!"**

The three assumed their transformed states and Blood Stalk fixes his throat. Mordred and Jeanne assumed their battle armours too. Decade took out his Ridebooker and it transformed it into a sword. He brandished its blade before charging towards them. Jeanne moved towards them by walking.

"Alright!" Banjou yelled.

Banjou took out his Beat Crosser and Blood Stalk his Steam Dagger and charged towards Decade. Meanwhile, Mordred went after Jeanne.

Tsukasa swings his sword at Banjou but the dragon rider manages to parry it with his sword. Blood Stalk took this opportunity and slashed at Tsukasa at his stomach a number of times. However, none of his attacks even made Tsukasa flinch. Tsukasa hummed and placed more force into his downward slash at Banjou, forcing Banjou's sword to drop and getting hit by Tsukasa.

"Why you!"

Banjou took out his Twin Breaker and inserted his Dragon fullbottle. Blood Stalk backed away and combined his Steam Dagger with his Steam Gun to form the Transteam Rifle.

"**SINGLE!"**

"**RIFLE MODE!"**

The duo fired their respective shots and combined together and hit Tsukasa. The magenta rider was sent a few meters back and rolling to the floor. He quickly recovers and placed the Ridebooker on his waist and took out a card.

"This should be a better match."

"**KAMEN RIDE! BUILD! FULL METAL MOONSAULT!"**

The Rabbit and Tank sides materialize from the belt and slam into Tsukasa. He transformed into Kamen Rider Build. Blood Stalk clenched his fist in response. It was still an insult to him that he was killed in that form.

"Kuh..! You don't deserve to wear that, you scum!" Banjou gritted his teeth and charged towards Tsukasa and Blood Stalk followed.

Meanwhile, Mordred was having a better time than the two. Now that her mana's replenished, she definitely felt faster and lighter. She made quick work of the trees around her as she attacked relentlessly. Jeanne was on the defensive.

Mordred swung her Clarent sideward and caused Jeanne to drop her flag spear. She reaches for her rapier but Mordred went for another swing. Jeanne dashed back to dodge it. Both fighters were gasping for air in exhaustion.

"I get it... You made a deal with him, didn't you?"

Jeanne's eyes widened and that was the exact reaction that Mordred wanted.

"It was probably something personal, right? Something that only you-you would want and not the other Jeannes. Something that confirms your existence, perhaps?"

"Shut up!"

Jeanne pulls out her rapier and charges towards Mordred. She thrusted her rapier towards Mordred's armour several time but Mordred didn't even flinch from the attack.

"I guess your master over there didn't take good care of you, huh?" Mordred remarked before swinging her sword upwards and sent Jeanne flying and crashing to multiple trees. Her armour - shattering upon the impact of the Clarent.

"Jeanne!" Ritsuka exclaimed.

Tsukasa's left leg shimmered red and the spring in the armour pulls itself and Tsukasa kicked Blood Stalk and Banjou away. The kick sending several meters back.

"Tch...! Avenger! What are you doing?!" Tsukasa exclaimed before turning his attention back to Banjou and Stalk.

Banjou and Stalk recovered quickly and were showing signs of exhaustion. He was strong. Too strong. Stalk took out a familiar bottle and handed it to Banjou.

"Here. Use your Cross-Z dragon with it."

"What? This is...!"

"Yeah, it's my Dragon Evol Bottle. It should fare better than the Sclash Driver and get your hazard level up a bit. We can't beat him without using Magma."

Banjou took out his Cross-Z dragon and inserted the Evol Dragon bottle. The Cross-Z dragon changed its colors into Evolt's colors. He took out his Build Driver and inserted it.

"**AWAKEN! GREAT CROSS-Z DRAGON!"**

He cranked the Build Driver and the belt made the same sound it makes.

"**ARE YOU READY?!**

Banjou swapped his Sclash Driver to his Build Driver and the Dragon half bodies materialized. Banjou was engulfed in Nebula gas and electrocuted by the effects of the bottle which boosted his Hazard level significantly.

"**WAKE UP CROSS-Z! GET GREAT DRAGON! YEAH!"**

Banjou yelled. Stalk nods his head and quickly grabs Banjou's Beat Crosser from his hand.

"H-Hey!"

"What is yours is yours. Plus, you got an upgrade so it isn't fair. Also, your Hazard level is 5.7 now."

Banjou clicked his tongue in response before charging towards Tsukasa. Tsukasa hummed and took out another card from his RideBooker.

"**FORM RIDE! SPARKLING!"**

Tsukasa turned into RabbitTank Sparkling and pulls out the RideBooker sword. Stalk swings his Beat Crosser towards Tsukasa and the destroyer of worlds parries it.

"BANJOU! NOW!"

Tsukasa flinched and Banjou attacked him with a flurry of punches. Each fist going in flames with each impact. Stalk pulled the the hilt of the Beat Crosser.

"**HIPPARE! HIPPARE! MILLION SLASH!"**

Stalk kicked Tsukasa way and pointed the tip of the sword onto Tsukasa's stomach and it fired the beat-shaped energy blast and sent Tsukasa tumbling down a few steps back.

"**GOKUNETSU KINNIKU! CROSS-Z MAGMA!"**

Tsukasa flinched again when Banjou had changed forms again. Tsukasa noticed something coming towards his way and stepped to the right. Jeanne was thrown on the ground next to him. She stood up rather slowly, her hair slightly messed up. Mordred came walking to Banjou and Stalk's side slinging his sword on her shoulder.

"I got her. Wanna finish this?"

"You bet! Get 'em Banjou!" Stalk remarked.

Stalk stepped back as Banjou started cranking his Build Driver's lever once more. Mordred held her sword with both of her hands and started charging it.

"**READY GO! VOLCANIC ATTACK!"**

"CLARENT BLOOD...!"

Tsukasa clicked his tongue. Jeanne slowly raised her rapier but Tsukasa spread his arm out - signalling her to halt. He pulls out another card.

"I'll finish this."

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! B-B-B-BUILD!"**

Tsukasa jumps and Banjou and Mordred followed. Tsukasa unleashes a kick with bubble-shaped energy trailing behind him. Banjou, flaring up and glowing a bright orange as he, too, unleashes a kick. Mordred's sword shimmering a bright red light. The three clashed and radiated an explosion. Stalk and Ristuka covered their eyes.

Tsukasa was sent flying back and tumbling several meters away. He was cancelled back to this Decade form. Mordred and Banjou landed on their feet.

"It's over! Give us Sento back!" Banjou exclaimed.

Tsukasa stood up, albeit slightly imbalanced. He was clearly hurt from the finisher attack but not to the point it was serious.

"Alright. You win."

A large portal appears above them and slams into them. They were taken to a living room in a large apartment of sorts. The place was decorated in several magenta-coloured objects that signify that it belonged to Tsukasa.

All of them cancelled their transformations and Tsukasa took a comfortable seat on his magenta-coloured sofa. He let out a huge sigh. He took his RideBooker and took out the Kamen Rider Build card and threw it on the floor. The card shimmered mid-throw and Sento materlalized from it.

Sento tumbled a few steps before looking around and seeing Banjou, Mordred, Ritsuka, and the other two.

"Sento! You're back!" Ritsuka exclaimed. Running towards him and giving him a tight hug. Her eyes tearing up.

"What's going on...? I thought pretty sure I was dead. What with the surrounding darkness and everything."

"I'm just glad you're back, Sento." Banjou remarked. Slightly teary-eyed. Sento noticed this and just casually smiled. Mordred placed her hands on his hips and sighed. Jeanne looked away.

Tsukasa clapped his hands which got the attention of everyone.

"Alright, alright. Everyone, sit down. I'm going to tell a story-"

Isurugi's eyes widened.

"Oh wait! I forgot, I was going to buy Misora some of her favourite ramen! Excuse me!" Isurugi quickly left the apartment. Sento was in confusion.

"What's... the owner doing here-"

"That's Evolt." Banjou remarked.

"Wait, what?!" Sento was about to pursue but Banjou placed his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Sento reluctantly nodded and both of them took a seat. Ritsuka, Jeanne and Mordred followed. Tsukasa sighed.

"_**Anyway, it all started like this..."**_

**Two weeks earlier -Present day Chaldea timeline**

The cold metal halls of Chaldea were filled with servants going about their day. Fujimaru Ritsuka had recently departed to 2014 with Mordred. Some of the servants were waiting patiently for their Master's safe return, others anxiously awaited, and most of the younger servants took to Archer Emiya's kitchen to drown themselves in his cooking while Master was away.

Jeanne Alter roamed around the halls until she stumbled into Ritsuka's room. She takes out a keycard from her pocket and swiped it onto the door's lock. She had apparently stolen Ristuka's room keys without her noticing before she departed.

"_I hope master read my diary... Wait, no! That's embarrassing! But I have to let her see 'accidentally'!"_

Jeanne, thinking to herself. She slowly slips into Ritsuka's room without any of the other servants noticing, especially the other two Jeannes.

Jeanne closes the door, sighs, and turns towards the room. Her eyes widened when she saw a tall man, wearing a suit with a magenta shirt underneath, and a magenta-colored old camera strapped to him. Lastly, a weird pink belt strapped on his waist.

"If I had a wish for the holy grail... It would be being removed from the throne of heroes and be my own person...Huh." Tsukasa mumbling, reading a small maroon book.

Jeanne summoned her rapier and pointed towards Tsukasa. Her face going red from embarrassment.

"W-Who are you?! This place is forbidden is only for master!"

Tsukasa glanced at her for a bit before resuming into mumbling to himself in reading her diary. This only furthered Jeanne's embarrassment.

"Gilles is cool and all... But I wish he'd stop obsessing over me..."

"I'll burn you!"

Jeanne charged towards Tsukasa but Tsukasa narrowly dodged by stepping to the right. He had quickly inserted a card as he dodged Jeanne's attack.

"**KAMEN RIDE! OOO!"**

Jeanne swung her rapier again before being caught by Tsukasa's hand. Jeanne gritted her teeth and Tsukasa inserted another card.

"**FORM RIDE! SAGOZO!"**

Tsukasa grabbed her rapier and threw it to the bed before headlocking Jeanne with his elbow. He raised his other arm that was holding her diary and continued to read.

"I feel like Master hasn't given me much attention... It's always that child version of me that she always pays attention too... Pampering her... I want it too..."

Jeanne becomes even more red each paragraph that Tsukasa reads from the diary that she had placed in Ritsuka's drawer in hopes that she reads it by 'accident'. She could only cry from embarrassment as Tsukasa reads.

"T-That's enough! I yield!"

Tsukasa stops reading and looks at Jeanne. He lets her go out of the headlock and hands her the diary. Jeanne takes it quickly while grumbling. Tsukasa cancels his transformation.

"Alright! Who are you and what do you want?!" Jeanne exclaimed, clutching her diary.

"Kadoya Tsukasa. I came here looking for, what I assume, is your master. How about we make a deal" Tsukasa places his hands on his pockets.

"What is it?"

Tsukasa moves towards her and Jeanne flinches. He went to her side, facing away from her. He moves his head inches towards her and turns to her.

"I'll grant that wish of yours if you help me find your master."

Jeanne's eyes widened. He's not powered by a grail, yet he claims he could grant her wish. It's superficial but she had faced so many superficial events before this so it didn't come off as surprising or shocking.

"A-And.. If I don't?"

Tsukasa snickered. "I'll destroy this world and everyone in it."

Jeanne turned her eyes towards him. "Destroy... this world? Why do you even want her?!" Jeanne snapped.

"A certain perverted nun and a demon king told me that she's a liability. One day, she'll step into a timeline that isn't even hers and her existence there will create a paradox and disrupt the timeline. Including yours."

Jeanne broke away from Tsukasa and turned away from him. She crossed her arms and lowered her head.

"You really can give me what I want...?"

Both turned towards each other. Tsukasa lightly nodded and Jeanne eased herself.

"Just one thing..."

"What?" Tsukasa raised a brow.

"Are you going to kill her?"

Tsukasa hummed. "Probably not. I just need to fix the disruptions... So, is it a deal?" Tsukasa held out a hand. Reaching for a handshake. Jeanne hesitated for a few seconds before taking it.

"**Fine."**


	5. Chapter 5

"...And that's basically it."

The two Kamen Riders, Mordred, and Ritsuka stared at him slightly surprised. Blinking twice in unison. Ritsuka shook her head and slammed her hands onto the table before them.

"That doesn't explain why she's so quiet right now! And the times before this!" She exclaimed, pointing at Jeanne.

Tsukasa snickered. "Oh, that. Nah, I just coerced her into not speaking throughout the entire time so that her feelings won't get in the way of any fights. But now that we're not..."

Everyone stared at Jeanne whom, in response, made her cheeks turn red.

"A-Alright! I just didn't think you'd forgive me for such a selfish wish, master..." Jeanne exclaimed and mumbled her last words but it was still audible enough for Ritsuka to hear.

"It's alright, Jeanne. I forgive you."

Ritsuka's words lit up Jeanne's eyes. She immediately stood up, rushed towards Ritsuka and hug her tight. Sento and Banjou turned away for a bit.

"Master! I'm so sorry!" Jeanne exclaimed.

"Aww... You miss me, don't you?" Ritsuka sneered.

"Let me go and I'll burn you...!"

"I won't."

Sento sighed and turned to Tsukasa. The world destroyer turned to him back and the two stared at each other for quite some time. Banjou stood in between them, curious at the standstill.

"So, you didn't kill me back there?"

"No."

Sento and Tsukasa stared at each other for some time until Mordred chimed in, grabbed both by their necks with her elbows and pulled them towards each other.

"Well, the important thing is that Jeanne's safe, right Banjou?" Mordred turned to Banjou.

Banjou scratched the back of his head in response.

"R-Right..."

_**A week later**_

As a week have passed, Sento and Banjou finally settled a place to stay. A compound somewhere around the outskirts of Tokyo. Ritsuka and her servants was offered a temporary place to stay at Tsukasa's apartment for the time being that he's in this dimension. Before they left for Tsukasa's place, they threw a small party in Sento and Banjou's home to celebrate. Isurugi and his daughter were invited too, much to Sento and Banjou's dismay. Tsukasa hanged around, sometimes mingling but rarely interacting. Jeanne was taught by Isurugi on how to make coffee. Sento was chatting with Misora, regardless if she had remembered him. Which she doesn't.

Outside of the compound, Banjou was laying down on the grass. Staring at the night sky. He heard some footsteps, turning to the direction of the sound and saw Mordred.

"Not a fan of parties? Me too. At least, not used to it. Mother never threw me one and Father doesn't want me throwing one back at Chaldea." Mordred sat down on the grass next to him.

"Nah, I just don't like Evolt in there."

Mordred raised a brow.

"Evolt? You keep calling that owner guy, Evolt. Why?"

Banjou turned to Mordred. Momentarily, he had a brow raised but he remembered they weren't in the same world.

"The owner is being possessed by an alien named Evolt."

"Eh?!"

Mordred jumped a bit and looked at Banjou in confusion. Aliens aren't strange to her but an alien who has its own body, possessing another body is just confusing for her to handle.

Banjou ignored her reaction. "Anyway, you're the same Mordred as those in the books, huh?" Banjou remarked. Mordred raised a brow.

"Well, yeah. I guess..." Mordred scratched the back of her head.

"Ever tried reconciling with your dad?" Banjou turned to Mordred. The knight pouted, crossed his arms and turned away.

"She doesn't even want to acknowledge me."

Banjou paused in confusion. He stood up and stepped a bit back from Mordred. Mordred looked at him in confusion, tilting her head.

"S-SHE?!"

Sento watched from afar, a hair spike rose from his head while he scratched his head. It was kind of cute for him to witness two hot heads interacting.

"Hey, Sento?" Ritsuka heard a voice and turned to his back. It was Ritsuka.

"Yeah? What's up?"

Ritsuka placed her hands behind and swayed a bit. Showing signs of shyness.

"I just want to know, why did you merge the two earths together?" She neared towards Sento. Sento turned his head away.

"Alright. I'll shorten it though."

_10 years ago in the old world, an impenetrable wall erupted from the ground and caused many casualties and Japan to be separated into three. This was caused by the Pandora's box. I and Banjou, along with two other Kamen Riders fought an extraterrestrial lifeform named Evolt who sought to destroy the planet with the Pandora box. We fought hard, even losing those closest to us to prevent him from doing that. It came to the point where the only way to defeat him and fix our world's problem was to perform an act of salvation beyond the laws of physics that merged two earths together._

Ritsuka blinked twice and tilted her head. She looked as if she didn't get all that he said. Sento noticed this and waved his hands and shook his head.

"I'm not forcing you to understand everythi-"

"No." Ritsuka shook her head. "I do understand. You tried your best as a hero of justice." Ritsuka suddenly remembered a fellow red-wearing hero of justice from back when.

"Okay but, do you know what happened to the Chaldea in this-"

"It was destroyed!"

"Eek!"

An alien voice came from behind both of them, Ritsuka let out a sound and jumped. They quickly turned to that direction and saw Isurugi.

"Evolt..!"

"Owner-san!" Sento and Ritsuka exclaimed.

"Yo!" Isurugi stood before them, his side pressed against the at the corner of the entrance door. His arms crossed, wearing his usual smug expression.

"It was destroyed, Ritsuka. When Sento merged the worlds, the differences of both worlds were either kept or obliterated. That's what happened to your Chaldea. Luckily, Banjou survived the transfer. Otherwise, I'd be dead too!" Isurugi laughed.

Ritsuka lowered her head and Sento's mood soured. In his focus to get Banjou back, he forgot the simple fact that Evolt could control his genes freely and thus let him escape. A mistake he won't make soon if he ever tries anything again.

"Well, this party was fun. See you again, tomorrow. Kamen Rider Build. Ciao!" Isurugi, with his normal voice back turned towards the door, called Misora and the two left. Not without saying thank you, though.

Tsukasa stepped out of the compound with Jeanne as well.

"Well, it's kind late now. Thanks for the party. Fujimaru-san, call Mordred and let's go."

Ritsuka lifted her head up again with her eyes lit up again and nodded. She called Mordred and all of them left. Banjou walked towards Sento, seeing the others off.

"Once Tsukasa's done doing his thing, Ritsuka and the others will be gone, right?" Banjou placed his arms on his hips and turned to Sento.

"Yeah. "

The night had passed and the two Kamen Riders have slept soundly. Well, only Sento as Banjou was forced by the Rabbit-themed hero to sleep on the floor with a small bed while Sento took the actual bed. He proclaimed that he owned the bed first.

Banjou slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry, making out what seems to be a face. His vision soon cleared up and Sento's face was only a few inches away from his.

"Agh! Sento! What the hell?!"

Sento clicked his tongue several times.

"Wake up, Banjou! You're going job hunting."

Banjou's eyes widened and stood up quickly. Sento stood up properly as well.

"Job hunting?! What about you!?"

"Me. I'm gonna go inventing. You're the one who needs a job more than I do." Sento grabbed a large bag that was placed behind him and dropped it to Banjou. Banjou quickly reacted and managed to catch the bag before it fell on the floor.

"Here. Everything you need, I printed it out for you. Don't worry, it's perfectly legal. Also, I have this spider-item thing that I made. This should help you."

Banjou tried to whine but Sento completely shut him up and sent him towards the door. Banjou grumbled as he left. Sento sighed and turned to the compound area before him. He moved towards a shelf and pulled out a box underneath it. The box contained various equipments, devices, and bottles they had that was related to being a Kamen Rider. He shuffled through the items before taking out a white panel. The white Pandora panel.

He looked at it before dusting off the dust that it had somehow accumulated quickly.

"Time to hang you."

Suddenly, the white Pandora panel started glowing. Sento raised a brow in confusion. Suddenly, a weird liquid-like lifeform came out of the Pandora panel and landed on the floor. The lifeform morphed itself into Sento's appearance and turned towards him. Sento backed away a few meters.

"Who are you?!"

The alien, using Sento's appearance only laughed.

"You can call me, Killbus!"

Sento realized that this is the same species as Evolt and quickly went for his Build Driver. To no avail, Killbus shot out a pointed tendril and stabbed Sento with it. Injecting a posion. Sento dropped the belt and fell to the ground, shaking.

Killbus walked towards him and grabbed the belt. Sento grabbed onto it to try and stop him but Killbus kicked him away. Killbus proceeded to the box and grabbed some bottles. He turned to the TV and saw a rather muscular man wearing a crimson suit. Killbus took interest and suddenly his body contorted and morphed until it matched the man in the TV.

"I like this one better." Killbus remarked before leaving the compound.

Sento quickly went for the box as well. He pulled out the Genius bottle and stuck it close to him, curing him of his poison.

Meanwhile, Banjou wandered around the city aimlessly. He was a professional fighter back then, not some blue-collar worker. He had considered going back in the ring but what if he had encountered his other self. It would cause implications. He looked around the city streets around him until a takoyaki stick was held right in front of him. Banjou jumped a bit only to realize it was Mordred.

"Oh, it's you."

"Yeah, it's me! The food's great out here!"

"Glad you're out here enjoying and not like me."

Suddenly, his phone rang. He checked who was calling. It was Sento. He picked it up and heard Sento talking fast.

"Yeah? Sento? Slow down, what's going on?"

"Banjou, you have to listen. There's-"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it, job."

Banjou quickly ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket. He sighed deeply. Mordred tilted his head. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm job hunting, alright? It's kind of hard right-"

Suddenly, they heard wowing and cheering. They turned towards the noise and found a man wearing a crimson suit, with his bare abs showing. Walking towards them, showing off. Banjou smirked a bit and Mordred only raised a brow.

The man raised his hand and let out a red light. The crowd cheered in amazement. Banjou raised a brow in confusion with slight amusement. The red light got bigger and the man proceeded to throw the light towards Banjou and Mordred. Banjou quickly realized what's going on.

"Watch out!" Banjou grabbed Mordred and pushed both of them away from the blast. The beam hit the ground and blew up. People saw danger and started panicking and running away.

"What hell...?!" Mordred exclaimed.

The man pointed towards Banjou.

"Evolt! I found you!"

The man placed the Build Driver on his waist. He took out two bottles and transformed the same way Kamen Rider Build does.

"**RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY? FULL METAL MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAH!"**

Banjou and Mordred found themselves in shock. Their eyes widened.

"He transformed into Build...!" Mordred remarked.

Banjou stood up and pulled out his own Build Driver too. He took out the Cross-Z Dragon and inserted it into the belt and proceeded to crank the lever.

"I won't let you toy around with that!"

"**WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON! ARE YOU READY? WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!"**

Banjou charges towards Killbus and proceeds to land a punch. Killbus caught the fist, held his grip tighter and pulled Banjou up and slammed him into the ground. Mordred stood up and transformed as well. She swung her Clarent at Killbus' back who had his attention turned to Banjou. He didn't flinch.

"What?!"

Killbus slowly turned his head towards Mordred. He grabbed her by the neck. Mordred riled up in pain. Killbus then proceeded to slam her to the ground next to Banjou.

"How annoying! I'll kill you!" Mordred quickly stood up and charges towards Killbus. Killbus clicked his tongue. The Build Driver summoned the Drill Crusher and Killbus grabbed it. Mordred swung her Clarent down but Killbus caught it. Killbus stabbed the Drill Crusher right through her armour's chestplate. The the drill spun around, breaking her armor. Mordred growled in pain as the drill sword went through.

Killbus snickered before snapping the Clarent in half with just one hand. His now open hand went to Mordred's chest and shot out a tendril, piercing her. A small light transferred from Mordred to Killbus. Her mana. Mordred's armour disappeared and she fell to the ground. Unconscious.

"Mordred!" Banjou cried out but Mordred didn't respond.

Banjou stood up but Killbus turned into a flash of light and disappeared. Banjou turned his head around, looking for him. Killbus however reappeared behind him and kicked him down flat to the ground. Killbus cranked the belt.

"**READY GO! VOLTECH FINIISH!"**

Killbus' left leg shimmered bright. Killbus raised his leg slightly before stomping down on Banjou. He cried out in pain before he his transformation was forcibly cancelled. The spider-like attachment to the Build Driver was dropped from Banjou as well.

"Now... You have something I need!"

Killbus cancelled his transformation and took out the white Pandora panel. He dropped the panel onto the ground and grabbed Banjou's arm.

"What are you doing?!"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just going to use you and the mana I got from that worm over there to get something."

Killbus took his and Banjou's hand onto the white panel causing Banjou to cry out in pain once more. Killbus slowly lifted the panel, revealing a five more panels, around it. Forming the Pandora box.

"The Pandora box..! How?!" Banjou exclaimed.

Suddenly, a large wave of light emitted from the Pandora box and was sent all throughout Japan. Most of the citizens were unaffected but a select few were hit and were struck with their memories coming back. However, the world suddenly started to distort. The sky turned into a cold black, rain poured, and the world looked like it was an old TV glitching out.

Suddenly, memories of Evolt started swarming Banjou's head. His time on Mars and the ten year history he had on earth.

"That was..."

Killbus stood up.

"Now, I'm going to your life to restore the power of the Pandora box."

"Not if I can help it!"

Killbus paused as he heard a familiar voice. He turned towards the direction of the sound and saw Blood Stalk and Tsukasa

"Sorry brother. But you're not getting no box today."

"Looks like I didn't need to go look for the world problem. It's right here."

"**KAMEN RIDE! RYUKI!" **

Killbus took out two more bottles and placed them on the Build driver on his waist. He cranked the belt once more and transformed.

"**FIRE HEDGEHOG! YEAH!"**

Decade signalled Stalk to head for Banjou and Mordred. Stalk nodded and headed towards Mordred. He picked her up and went to Banjou.

"I won't let you!" Killbus raised his arm towards Stalk to shoot out fire but was stopped in his tracks as a sword came flying and sliced his hand off. Killbus dropped to his knees and winced in pain.

"**ATTACK RIDE! SWORD VENT!"**

It was Tsukasa.

Tsukasa walked towards Blood stalk. He turned to Killbus and waved goodbye at him before a portal opened and they escaped. Killbus growled and punched the floor. He then notice the spider-looking device and grabbed it. He noticed it was compatible with the belt he had stolen.

"You won't escape from me soon..!"

The portal reopened at an old compound and out they came.

"Who was that?!" Banjou turned to Tsukasa and Blood stalk whom is carrying Mordred.

"I'll take Mordred back to Ritsuka." Tsukasa then carried Mordred from Stalk and opened another potal to which he left. Banjou and Stalk were left with each other.

"Killbus is... my brother." Stalk turned away.

Banjou, shocked by the revelation and took a few steps back.

"Your brother...! So, there's more of you?!"

"No. He and I are the last."

Banjou let out a sigh of relief to which Stalk looked at him with a sense of anger. Albeit, it was unnoticeable from the helmet. Banjou, however did still notice it by the the context.

"How are both of you the last?"

Evolt walked towards Banjou's back and turned his head to face him from his back.

_Killbus was the king of my planet. But he was a hedonist who obssessed with destruction. It was one day, eleven years ago, that he decided to unleash the full extent of his power and destroyed our entire planet. _

_I..._

_Put my life on the line, took the Evolt driver to conserve and store my power and the source of our planet's power. The Pandora box, and fled. I eventually reached Mars and attempted to reconstruct my planet there with the Pandora box with the Pandora tower. However, the queen there did not like my presence and sought to destroy me. In my anger and frustration of what happened to my planet, I destroyed Mars._

Stalk turned to Banjou completely. Facing him.

"The atrocities I've committed to your planet is inexcusable. But, ever since I face near-death twice now and being hit by Sento's Genius Bottle. I should have a grasp on life. A bit."

"Damn right it's inexcusable! What are we even doing here?!"

"I'm glad you asked that! I was tired of the sappy story-telling. Come with me. The basement down here should give us a clue to beat Killbus."

The two went inside the compound and in to the basement.

Meanwhile, at the government residence, Sento steps in to a room.

"You guys..."

What he saw before him was his former friends. Misora, Kazumin, Sawa, and Gentoku. All with their memories returned.

"Sento...!" Misora exclaimed.

"It's been a while. We remember everything now." Gentoku remarked, stepping out of his seat.

"I forgot everything in the new world..." Kazumin chimed in.

"But I still fell-in-love when I saw Miitan at first sight! It must be fate!" Kazumin exclaimed, punching the wall behind him. His exclaims were weird much to Misora's dismay.

"Please shut up, Grease..."

"We're back to Grease now?!"

"But how do you have your memories restored?" Sento took a seat.

"A wave of light had struck us. It must be the Pandora Box." Gentoku remarked.

"The Pandora box!?" Sento's eyes widened at the thought of the dreaded box's return. 

"Akaba and my bros had their memories back. It seems only the ones who were exposed to Nebula gas got their memories back."

"My father doesn't seem to remember anything from the new world either." Kazumin and Misora both added.

"So, where's Banjou?" Sawa chimed in.

"The ones who brought the box back would probably Evolt and Banjou. Or Killbas."

"Evolt!?"

Everyone that wasn't Sento in the room all looked at him in surprise and shock.

"That bastard's still alive!?" Kazumin exclaimed.

"Was he revived from the new world?!" Gentoku slammed his hand on the table.

"Calm down. He's pretty tame now. Besides, we have a Kamen Rider from another world and some other friends that can put him down if he ever tries anything. Anyway, Killbas is another one of Evolt's species. He might be after destroying this world too."

Kazumin and Gentoku went towards Sento.

"Then, let's go. We'll need our drivers."

Back at the compound, Banjou and Stalk had reached the deepest part.

"Right, this place is different now." Stalk remarked.

"By the way, how was Killbus able to enter this new world?" Banjou turns to Stalk.

"Tsukasa told me... There are a ton of worlds just like ours. Remember when you met Ex-Aid? That's another world where more than ten riders exist. But sometimes, there are worlds that don't have Kamen Riders and has something else. And sometimes those aren't compatible with ours. The broken Chaldea you guys found? The world that Sento merged with ours was incompatible. Our world could be easily distorted just like ours as long as someone powerful could. Couple that with Ritsuka's sudden presence who was from another world that was like the world we merged with, well, it's like a puzzle that won't fit."

Stalk stared at the empty halls for a bit before resuming.

"As Tsukasa have told us, he's looking for the biggest distortion issue of this world. It was Ritsuka. And Killbus. He must've gained some sort of ability similar to my Black Hole that must've let him travel to entire universes. It must've had a drawback of tearing fabrics of the universe, that of which sent a signal to Ritsuka's Chaldea and sent got her to travel here."

The long explanation completely went through Banjou's ear and out. He didn't understand a thing to which Stalk completely ignored.

He then went to Banjou and took the Pandora box that was hidden in a regular cardboard box. He placed the box on a platform and placed his palm on it. The whole room then lit up in green lines before it reconstructed itself in the old lab.

"Oh yeah... This is where I tracked you."

"What?" Banjou turned to Stalk.

"Yeah, we gave you many trials to ensure your hazard level rose quickly. The framing of Katsuragi's murder, as well as killing your parents."

Banjou's eyes widened.

"What did you say?"

"Your parents never died from an accident. I killed them."

Banjou paused and shook in place.

"As I suspected, their deaths rose your hazard level way more than I predicted-"

"You bastard!"

Stalk quickly turned to Banjou before receiving a fist to his face. Even without the aid of the dragon bottle, the force of Banjou's punch sent Stalk flying into a shelf. The various equipment in the shelf fell on his head.

"You're really worth aggravating, huh?"

"What?"

Stalk stood up, took off the equipment that fell from him and dusted himself off.

"I came here to find information regarding our genes. Angering you to get your level up was sure worth the punch. With the info about our genes, we'll beat Killbus. So long as we have this."

Stalk raised the Dragon Evol bottle to show to Banjou.

"Working with me is your best bet right now. And we'll need to Sento to-"

"I would have never thought!"

Killbus' voice echoed through the lab causing Banjou and Stalk to turn towards the direction of his voice. They saw Killbus walking down the stairs.

"For you to help humans more than me! How despicable, Evolt."

"Killbas..!" Banjou growled.

"To answer your question, I did get some ability. Before the two worlds merged, I found some sort of holy grail that some weirdo priests hid. I killed them, of course. It had the ability to grant me a wish. I wished for ultimate power and the ability to travel between worlds." Killbus then took out the spider-item attachment.

"That's Sento's..." Banjou spoke up.

"And with that power, you're tearing holes in the fabric of reality. You really are insane, brother." Stalk exclaimed.

"Exactly! Now, I've heard that Banjou over there has a power greater than yours! I'll definitely use it to destroy this world!" Killbus summoned his strength and suddenly a bottle was formed from his palm. He placed it on the spider-attachment and then to the Build Driver. He then cranked the belt's lever.

"**KILLBAS SPIDER! ARE YOU READY? SPIDER...! SPIDER...! KILLBAS SPIDER!"**

Killbus had transformed into Kamen Rider Killbas. His armor drenched in crimson and spider-like armour. His compound eyes shimmered, signalling the completion of the transformation.

"Seriously?!" Banjou exclaimed.

Killbus walked towards the Pandora box and placed his palm on it. Suddenly, the white panel floated from the box and folded onto itself into a tiny rectangle.

"If I absorb your energy using this, I'll create the best Pandora Box ever!" Killbus exclaimed.

"What are you after?" Stalk clenched his fists.

"Unlike you, I don't care what happens to the world. I'll create a biggest big bang that'll destroy everything! With the power I've gained from that weird golden cup and your powers, I'll turning everything into nothing! It'll be fun dying while the universe turns nothing but rubble."

"Like hell I'll let that happen!" Banjou pulled out the Build driver.

"Not that. Use the Sclash Driver, the belt's effects will help you raise your level even higher." Stalk remarked.

"Fine!"

"**DRAGON IN CROSS-Z CHARGE! BRAAAH!"**

The two charged at Killbus who summoned the Drill Crusher with the Build Driver. The three exchanged blows from one another until Killbus punch both of them simultaneously to which they were sent flying to the outside back of the compound.

Banjou summoned the Beat Crosser and swung at Killbas. However, Killbas merely flinched and hit the sword with his which sent it flying. He then kicked Banjou away. Stalk quickly grabbed the sword and charged towards Killbas.

"Gotcha!" Stalk exclaimed.

"**HIPPARE! MILLION SLASH!"**

Stalk lid along the ground and hit Killbas in the foot which set him off balance or a bit. He stood up and went next to Banjou.

"Hey! That's my weapon!"

"What's yours is also mine. Plus, I need it. He's stronger than I remember..."

Killbas regained his balance and turned to them. He charged and the two retaliated. Both were completely outmatched and were beaten to the ground.

"Of course I am! While both of you rested on this ugly planet, I used the power I got and destroyed multiple worlds along the way!"

Killbas grabbed Banjou by the neck and threw him away. Stalk charged towards Killbas but was only meant with a slash with the Drill crusher. Killbas then threw the sword away and cranked the belt's lever.

"**READY GO! KILLBAS SPIDER FINISH!"**

Killbas sped around Stalk, wrapping him in big and powerful web strings until he was completely immobile. Then, large mechanical spider limbs materialized from Killbas' back which pierced Stalk. Blue-colored blood splattered everywhere as Stalk cried out in pain.

Stalk fell to the ground, unmoving. Killbas then absorbed him slowly with the White Pandora Panel.

"Evolt!" Banjou cried out.

"This sucks... Give this to Sento!" Stalk, barely able to move and talk, threw the Dragon Evol bottle to Banjou to which he caught.

"The rest... is on you... Ciao." Stalk did his signature goodbye gesture before losing color and turning into dust and being absorbed by the Pandora Panel. Killbas snickered.

"And now it's your turn!" Killbas exclaimed, pointing to Banjou. Killbas then wrapped Banjou in spider webs as well and then the mechanical spider arms started slamming their way towards them. Banjou turned his head in fear until two blasts and blackened flag spear stopped the mechanical legs in their tracks.

"Huh?"

He turned his head again and saw three familiar figures.

"**ROBOT IN GREASE! BRAAAH!"**

"**CROCODILE IN ROGUE! ORRAAA!"**

It was Grease, Rogue, and Jeanne Alter.

"Jeanne! Gen! Kazumin! But how?!" Banjou exclaimed. The two riders went to Banjou and untied him.

"We got our memories back, idiot." Kazumin said while flicking Banjou's helmet.

"Musclehead." Gentoku remarked.

"Let's get this bastard!" Jeanne exclaimed. The three riders nodded.

"**SCRAP FINISH!"**

"**CRACK-UP FINISH!"**

"**Le Grondement de la Haine!"**

Jeanne pointed her rapier towards Killbas which sent out a wave of magma towards him. Spears erupted from the ground and Killbas narrowly dodged them all. He, however, didn't notice the three riders who jumped and performed their respective rider kicks. Killbas raised his arms to block it and he was met with an explosion. When the smoke cleared up, they were gone.

"Huh? Damn, that sucks!" Killbus exclaimed.

Banjou, Jeanne, Gentoku, and Kazumin steps into Sento's compound and saw Sawa, Misora, Sento, Tsukasa, Ritsuka, and Mordred. Still unconscious and on a bed with Ritsuka beside her.

"Sawa... Misora.. You guys, too?"

"Yeah, Banjou." Misora placed her hands behind her.

Banjou then turned to Ritsuka and Mordred. "Is she alright?" He asked reluctantly.

"Ritsuka tried to put some mana into her. Whatever she was hit by Killbas, it drains on her mana almost completely. She's barely hanging on pure willpower alone. She doesn't have much time." Sento lowered his head. Banjou clenched his fists as he approached Sento. He took out the Dragon Evol Bottle on his pocket and showed it to Sento.

"Here. Evolt wanted you to have this."

"**This is..."**


	6. Chapter 6

"I found a way to beat Killbas and save Mordred."

Sento steps in from a room and sees everyone watching the news. Killbas had attacked the government and sent out a message to meet with Banjou on an exact location. Everyone then turned to him.

"Well?" Tsukasa, who was leaning from a wall, went towards him.

"I'm going to create a device that can super charge Banjou's Evoltice genes. But..."

"But what?" Kazumin raised a brow.

"That means Evolt will be back to full power again..." Sento lowered his head.

"Won't his revival resurrect the previous world's nightmare-" Gentoku chimed in before Banjou spoke up.

"I'll deal with Evolt!" He exclaimed.

"That's not the only risk..." Sento continues.

"In order to do this, I need to super charge Banjou's genes which might cause his body to explode. With Mordred, I'll need to use my Genius bottle and use some of its energy to super charge her remaining mana and rid her of the poison. Her body might disintegrate as well if she's not compatible with the bottle."

Banjou shook his head and turns to a pillar. He grips the pillar's tubes tightly.

"I don't care what happens to my body... I just don't want anyone to be sad anymore.. It was my fault that Mordred is in this condition. I was too weak to do anything. So, give me that item!" Banjou exclaims.

Sento nodded and turned to Ritsuka. Ritsuka reluctantly turned her head towards him, still in tears for Mordred.

"Mo-san's been in a lot of battles. She'll be fine! I make sure of it!"

"Then it's settled."

_**HOURS LATER**_

Banjou and Mordred were strapped to a chair. Multiple wires and tubes were placed around their body to which the tubes were connected to the Genius bottle, some electronic equipment, and the Evol Dragon Bottle.

"Alright!" Banjou exclaimed. Sento nodded and turned the machine on.

Suddenly, jolts of electricity rushed through Mordred and Banjou. Mordred was suddenly woken up from the pain and both she and Banjou cried out in pain. Everyone but Tsukasa shook in fear on what was being done to them. It was practically electrical torture but for the sake of justice. Sento turned to Ritsuka who nodded reluctantly. Ritsuka then pulled back her sleeves and raised her right arm up. Revealing her command seals.

"Mordred Pendragon! As your master, I command you! Resist the pain and defeat Killbas!" She exclaims her orders. Suddenly Mordred's eyes lit up in red and she roared out in pain. Sento then placed some input onto the computer which increased the rate of the charge. Which also increased the pain they felt.

_**LATER**_

Killbus layed himself on the edges of a fountain. The Pandora Box placed below him. He took out the Killbus Spider attachment and gave it a kiss. He heard footsteps and turned his head towards the noise.

Jeanne, Mordred, Banjou, Tsukasa, Gentoku, and Kazumin stood before him.

"Did you get some rest?" Killbus raised a brow.

"Yeah. Should I beat you up right now, or nah?" Banjou sneered.

"It's time for round two, you alien bastard!" Mordred exclaimed. Slamming her fists together.

Killbus only laughed at their statements. He stood from the fountain and walked towards them.

"How interesting... With your power, I'll turn this entire world into nothing but pebbles._ Henshin_."

"**KILLBUS SPIDER! ARE YOU READY? SPIDER...! SPIDER...! KILLBAS SPIDER!" **

Killbus assumes his rider form and the four other Kamen Riders responded accordingly. Jeanne and Mordred respectively transformed into their armours as well. Tsukasa took out some cards in his ridebooker. Suddenly, the empty cards turned into Build-themed ones.

"How interesting..._Henshin_." Tsukasa remarks.

"_Henshin!"_

"_Henshin!"_

"_Henshin."_

"**BOTTLE BURN! CROSS-Z MAGMA! ARE YOU READY? "**

"**ROBOT IN GREASE! BRAAAH!"**

"**CROCODILE IN ROGUE! ORRAAAH!"**

"**KAMEN RIDE! BUILD! FULLMETAL MOONSAULT!"**

Killbas then slammed his palm into the ground which transported them into a desert wasteland. A perfect place for a battle.

"This world... This universe... I'll destroy it all!" Killbus exclaims.

"Fine with me. We'll protect Earth's place!" Banjou remarks.

Killbus stares at his opponents. Six versus one. How unfair.

"Let's make this even! I learned a few tricks on the old world!" Killbus raised his hand suddenly shadowed warriors and Hazard smashes materialized out of nowhere.

"Shadow servants?!" Jeanne exclaimed.

"Even hazard smashes too...!" Gentoku exclaimed as well.

"Come at me!" Killbas summoned the Drill crusher and the Kaizoku Hassyar.

"Us and Jeanne will handle the shadow guys and the smashes! You guys get Killbas! Let's go, beardo!" Kazumin exclaims as he charges towards the smashes and knees one of them. Jeanne and Gentoku followed.

"Shut it, potato farmer."

"Let's go, dragon boy." Tsukasa turns to Banjou.

Banjou, Mordred, and Tsukasa charged towards Killbas. Banjou launches a fist which was blocked by Killbas with his swords. However, Mordred swung her Clarent down on Killbas which got him to drop the Build Crusher. Tsukasa picked it up.

"This looks pretty cool." Tsukasa remarks.

"**ATTACK RIDE! SLASH!"**

Tsukasa wielded both his personal sword and the Build crusher and slashed at Killbas in an 'X' pattern. Killbas slightly flinches but kicked Tsukasa away in retaliation. Banjou and Mordred launched their attacks simultaneously.

Jeanne made quick work on several of the Shadow servants but was quickly overwhelmed by the Smashes. Kazumin shot out some blasts that knocked one of the smashes away. The two riders then went to her side. Kazumin takes out his Robot Jelly bottle and placed it on his Twin Breaker.

"**SINGLE!"**

"Oh yeah, what happened to Utsumi?" Kazumin turns to Gentoku.

"While he did use Night Rogue, he didn't have much Nebula gas and only used the Evol driver. He must've not gotten most of his memories yet."

"That four-eyed bastard... Let's just forget about him."

"Yeah."

"**CRACK UP FINISH!"**

The two riders launched their energy attacks on the Smashes and shadow servants, creating an explosion. When the dust cleared, the Smashes were unscathed and so were the fake servants.

"What...?!" Grease exclaimed.

Suddenly, the Smashes and shadow servants charged up as well and shot out their attacks on the three.

"Outta the way!" Gentoku pushed Jeanne back and the two riders were hit by the attack. They were sent flying and crashing. They were taken out of their transformations.

"Damn it! This all we can do...!" Kazumin cries out.

Jeanne unsheathed her Rapier and and slowly backed away as the Shadow servants and the and Smashes slowly approached her.

"I'm not losing here...! I have something to do! To get!" She exclaims.

She charges towards the Smashes and pierces them with her flag spear. The spear however only pierced the bare minimum of their armour. The heavily-armored Smash then hit her with its giant arms and sent her crashing to the ground as well, dropping her weapons. The smash then raised its hand to slam her. Her eyes widened in what was to come, turned her head and closed her eyes.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! DI-DI-DI-DIEND!"**

A large beam shoots out from a portal that suddenly appeared and pierced right through the Smashes and the Shadow Servants. She turned her head to the direction of the blast and only saw a hand holding a blue gun, waving at her before disappearing.

"Who...? Tch!"

Jeanne quickly stood up and grabbed her rapier. She closes her eyes in concentration for a moment before opening them up again and pointing her rapier at her enemies.

"**La Grondement Du Haine!"**

A wave of magma shoots out from the below and hits right through the fake servants and Smashes. Spears erupt from the ground and pierced all of them. An explosion occurred and suddenly they turned nothing into ashes. Jeanne sighed in relief before being cancelled out of her transformation and falling on her knees.

Meanwhile, Banjou and Mordred attacked Killbas with their attacks simultaneously. Killbas was taken back a few distances.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE! B-B-B-B-BUILD!"

Behind him, Tsukasa charges towards him and performs a kick. Killbas was pushed back a bit. He growls as he turns towards them.

"How annoying!-"

Before he could continue to speak, Banjou punches hard in the face which pushed him back a bit. He growled in irritation and swung his Kaizoku Hassyar on Banjou. Suddenly, a hand appeared from Banjou's chest and grabbed it. And out came Evolt in his Evol Cobra rider form.

"Evolt..!"

"Yo! Miss me?" Evolt raised his fist and hit Killbas smack in the face.

Banjou, Mordred, Tsukasa, and Evolt then grouped up together. They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's go!" Tsukasa exclaims.

"**READY GO! VOLCANIC ATTACK!"**

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! B-B-B-B-BUILD!"**

"**CLARENT BLOOD ARTHUR!"**

"**READY GO! EVOLTECH FINISH! CIAO!"**

Mordred shot out a beam of red energy while the three riders jumped and performed their kicks. Killbas managed to block the beam with his arms but was met with the three rider kicks. He was sent flying a few meters back. He, however, recovered quickly and dusted himself off.

"What?!" Banjou exclaimed.

" Silly, Evolt! You never won in a battle against even once! You think allies would help you anything?!"

He cranked the lever on his belt.

"**READY GO! KILLBAS SPIDER FINISH!"**

The mechanical legs appeared once more and outstretched themselves. Killbas shot out a large amount of webs that covered the group. Leaving them immobile. The mechanical spider legs then closed in on them and crushed them. Resulting in an explosion. Tsukasa was taken out of his Build transformation and was sent back to Decade. Mordred and Banjou were cancelled off their transformation and fell to the ground along with Evolt.

"Looks like the winner has been decided." Killbas remarks.

"Not yet!" Banjou slowly stands up and takes out a new item. The Muscle Galaxy full bottle.

"With this...! I'll defeat you!" Banjou slams the new item on his belt. Suddenly, a jolt of electricity coursed through Banjou and made him drop to the floor.

"It.. didn't work?!" Mordred exclaimed.

"Looks like your final struggle is useless. Now then..."

Killbas approaches towards Banjou but then heard Evolt laughing. He paused in his tracks.

"Looks like this is the human limit, huh?" Evolt then slowly stood up and went towards Killbas. Tsukasa, Banjou, and Mordred's eyes widened at his comment.

"I was a fool for expecting more for even just an instant...Killbas... I know it's late. But... Won't you let me join you?" He turns towards Killbas.

"You bastard! You betrayed us!" Mordred cries out.

"Humans are such useless creatures." He grabbed Mordred by the neck, strangling her.

"No way..! No way! I won't let this happen!" Banjou quickly stands.

"Hm? Then show me! Banjou Ryuga!" Evol exclaims.

Banjou cries out and slams the Muscle Galaaxy bottle on the belt once more. This time, it didn't electrocute him and made its sound.

"**MUSCLE GALAXY!"**

Evolt quietly giggled and slapped the Evol driver onto Mordred's waist. He then turned his entire self into genes and went inside Banjou. Killbas was taken aback from what he witnessed.

Mordred went towards Banjou. She looked at her palm and noticed two bottles. One of them was something she hadn't seen before. It had her helmet as logo on it.

"Always was fun seeing you transform like this. Let's go, Banjou!"

"Right!"

Mordred shook the bottles and placed them on the Evol driver.

"**MORDRED! RIDER SYSTEM! SERVANT EVOLUTION!"**

The two looked at each other and nodded before both of them cranked the lever of their respective belts.

"**ARE YOU READY?" **The two belts exclaimed.

"_Henshin!" _the two responded.

"**MORDRED! MORDRED! EVOL MORDRED! HAHAHAHA!"**

"**THE GALACTIC INVINCIBLE MUSCLEHEAD! CROSS-Z EVOL! GREAT! REALLY GREAT!"**

The armours slammed into Mordred and Banjou. Then, their compound eyes lit up. Signalling the completion of the transformation. Mordred was now wearing Evolt's Kamen Rider form only this time the shoulders and the helmet were replaced with a recolored Evol version of Mordred's armor. Banjou wore an armour that was a mixture of Cross-Z and Evol Black hole.

"This is great! This is the energy I need to-" Killbas was interrupted by a punch from both Banjou and Mordred.

"Shut up! I've had enough of your rambling!" Mordred exclaimed.

The two riders launched their attacks together in unison. The raw power of their new forms pushed Killbas several meters back. Mordred kicked Killbas in the head while Banjou went for a fist to the stomach. This sent Killbas into the ground. Killbas growled in frustration.

"I'll kill all of you and destroy this universe! All of the universe!"

"**READY GO! KILLBAS SPIDER FINISH!"**

Killbas shot out a web that wrapped Banjou and Mordred together. Killbas threw them in the air and launched a kick on them in an arc. The two were sent crashing into the ground. Creating a crater.

Banjou grunted and slowly stood up.

"It's true... I've only fought for myself back then..! Even with the guidance and teachings of several other Kamen Riders from different worlds, I still felt like I was lacking more than Sento!"

Banjou reached out his hand to Mordred who took it and stood herself up.

"My father told me I wasn't fit to be king! But...! That's fine with me! As long as I as Master's sword, I'll be surpass father and be someone else better!" Mordred exclaims.

"But..!" Banjou continues.

"That's why..!" Mordred continues as well.

"Sento taught me, when fighting with Love and Peace stirring up in my heart!...!"

"As long as I'm by master's side...!"

"_**WE FEEL LIKE WE'LL NEVER LOSE!" **_The two cried out in unison.

The two then cranked the lever on the belts once more together.

"**CROSS-Z SIDE! EVOLT SIDE! DOUBLE SIDE! GALAXY FINISH!"**

"**READY GO! MORDRED FINISH!"**

The two entered a stance, with large amounts of energy fuelling them. A black hole portal appeared behind Banjou and he disappeared.

Tsukasa glances at them before pulling out a card.

"Guess he finally realized it, huh?"

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D-D-D-DECADE!"**

Ethereal cards appeared behind Killbas and Tsukasa ran through the cards before performing a kick on Killbas which sent him flying towards Mordred's direction. Mordred summoned her Clarent and the energy from the Evol driver was sent into the sword.

"**CLARENT BLOOD ARTHUR! EVOL STYLE!" **Mordred cried out before slamming the charged sword into Killbas which sent to the air.

A black hole portal appeared before Killbas and out came Banjou. Banjou performed a kick that sent Killbas crashing into the ground. An ethereal Evolt appeared next to Banjou.

"Now, do you see? It's because he was human that you were defeated. Ciao!"

"**MUSCLE GALAXY FINISH!"**

A large explosion occurred from where Banjou's kick was. When the dust cleared, Banjou stood proud. The white Pandora panel then floated towards the rest of the Pandora Box and reassembled itself before teleporting them all back to the city and disappearing. The world's distortions disappeared too.

"Alright..." Banjou let out a sigh before taking off the Muscle Galaxy bottle. Tsukasa and Mordred cancelled their transformations too. Gentoku, whom was slinging Jeanne's arm by the shoulder, and Kazumin went to them too. Evolt came out of Banjou, in his true alien form. He let out a sigh too.

"You tried to anger me again, didn't you?" Banjou turns to Evolt.

"No need to thank me." Evolt raised his hand in a gesture in a 'don't thank me' gesture.

"Who would?!" Banjou exclaimed which only got a short snicker from Evolt.

"Well, I'm going now. Off to somewhere. Maybe lay back and take some good views this time." Evolt then turned into a a small energy ball and left the planet.

"Don't you dare come back again..." Banjou remarks.

"I'm guessing it worked out, huh?" Sento came walking in with Ritsuka.

"Sento..! Thanks, man." Banjou turned towards Sento.

Gentoku snickered a bit. To which the group turned to.

"The way both you and Mordred and went back there..." Gentoku unzipped his leather jacket and showed off a shirt that said "Best match."

"What?! No way! It was just the spur of the moment, okay?" Banjou exclaimed.

"Oh, don't be like that, man! We were both awesome out there!" Mordred lightly punched Banjou in the shoulder.

"Of course... It's also thanks to you, master!" Mordred then ran to Ritsuka and hugged her tightly. Ritsuka winced in pain bit as Mordred's hug was tight and firm.

"I want some of that too...!" Jeanne exclaimed and hugged Ritsuka as well who cried tiny noises as two strong servants hugged her tight.

"Hey! Where do you get off to do that? I must do that to Misora now! She must like my coolness now!" Kazumin proceeds to run off back to the compound.

"Stop it, potato farmer! You'll get slapped!" Gentoku rushed towards Kazumin as well.

Tsukasa glanced at them for a bit before clearing his throat to which everyone stopped and turned to him.

"Now that it's over. Ritsuka, you might want to return now."

"Oh, right! Da Vinci, you there?" Ritsuka turned to her bracelet to which it turned on once more. All they heard were bits of sniffles coming from the bracelet.

"Sorry... It was just... I love huggies, okay? Give me one when you get here, Fujimaru-kun! I'll send you back shortly." Da vinci wiped her eyes. To which Ritsuka giggled a bit.

"I'm guessing this is goodbye, huh?" Ritsuka turned to Sento and Banjou. The Kamen Riders of this world.

"Don't worry about it. We're Kamen Riders. We'll definitely meet someday! And if not, you'll meet other Kamen Riders too!" Sento approached her and raised his hand, gesturing a handshake.

"I hope so!" Ritsuka took his hand and shook it.

"Oh, Jeanne. I was forgetting something." Tsukasa chimed in and opened a tiny portal next to him. A small eye-shaped item fell into Tsukasa's palm. It was the Mugen eyecon. Tsukasa then handed her the eyecon.

"Will this really...?" Jeanne glances to Tsukasa.

"Hey, that Ghost Kamen Rider told me it could. So... Press the button."

Jeanne pressed the button on the eyecon and suddenly the eyecon engulfed her in a light before disappearing.

"...Huh. I don't feel anything different." Jeanne took a look around her body.

"Well, of course not. You're still you. But... Ritsuka, throw her a command." Tsukasa turned towards Ritsuka whom nodded.

"Uh, okay? Jeanne Alter, I command you... Walk?" Ritsuka raised her right hand, showing her command spells. And nothing happened.

Tsukasa then turns to Jeanne. "See? You're not bound to Ritsuka anymore. You still can do what you can do but you're no longer a heroic spirit."

The revelation swept Jeanne by a flood. She had tears run down from her eyes and she covered her face in response. Sento and Banjou looked away again.

"Ritsuka, we're ready to go!" Da Vinci chimed in from the bracelet.

"Ah, right! Jeanne? You coming?" Ritsuka placed her arms on her hips.

Jeanne uncovered her face, still red from crying. She turned to Jeanne before turning to Tsukasa, before turning to Ritsuka, and back to Jeanne.

"I know it sounds selfish but-"

Ritsuka placed a finger on Jeanne's mouth. Shushing her for a bit.

"I know. Go. Go on a journey with him, it's fine. Just be sure to visit!" Ritsuka nodded to Jeanne. Jeanne's eyes lit up and turned to Tsukasa who sighed for a bit.

"Alright, it's settled then. At least I have someone to talk to when travelling worlds."

"Hey! That's not what I'm only here for!" Jeanne exclaimed.

"Right, right. Goodbye, Build, Cross-Z. We'll meet each other again." Tsukasa opened a portal to which he signalled Jeanne to follow him. Jeanne nodded and waved goodbye at Ritsuka and Mordred before going with Tsukasa as the portal closes.

"Goodbye, Mordred. You were... Cool, I guess." Banjou turned his head away and scratched his head.

"Hey, man! You were too! When we meet again, I wanna have a rematch!" Mordred punched him lightly again on the shoulder.

"Whatever comes your way... Oh wait, I've said it already. Whatever, we Kamen Riders will be there when you need us!" Sento exclaimed to which Ritsuka nodded.

"Goodbye, Sento Kiryu. Banjou Ryuga. It was fun working with you guys!" Ritsuka says before being engulfed in light and disappearing.

"I'll punch you in the face as hard as I can when we meet again, Banjou!" Mordred exclaims before disappearing as well.

Banjou sighed as he saw the two disappear. He checks the watch on his arm and sees that it was 7:45PM already.

"What?! Sento, we need dinner!"

"The hell do I look like to you?! A chef! I'm a brilliant scientist!"

"Damnit! Maybe Gentoku will lend some of his government money to help buy some protein ramen."

"That's all you ever eat, you idiot!"

"Shut up!"

The two Kamen Riders then walked together, bickering to each other. The day may now be over and the world, or possibly the universe saved once more. But the Kamen Riders are still always needed somewhere...

Somewhere...

_**Rider time! Kamen Rider... ZI-O!**_

Author's notes: To anyone asking... I got the Mugen eyecon idea from the Kamen Rider Ghost novel.


End file.
